Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by cutelittleuchihagurl
Summary: Sakura: School Nerd. Sasuke: School Bully. NightRave: Sakura's mysterious online bff. What happens when Sakura finds out who NightRave really is and what Sasuke isn't? Highschool fic. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

****Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover****

By: cutelittleuchihagurl

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N)** _ELLO! I hope you all like this story and hope you all don't get bored with it! I tried to make it a bit different than the others you see out there...well on with the story! ENJOY!_

**Summary:** 16 year old Sakura is the 'nerd' at her school. She's picked on by Sasuke(the school hottie) and all his buddies in school. He seems to hate her for some reason. Sakura's been chatting with a mysterious stranger for about 3 months, and watch her life turn upside down when she finds out that it's been Sasuke.

**Disclaimor**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura Haruno knew that something was wrong when she walked into the double doors of KPGS(Konoha Private for Gifted Students). Though she kepted her gaze down on the floor, she could easily hear that everyone was whispering about her...

"...look at that tacky pink hair..."

"Makes her look like a rat with that flat body she has..."

"Haha those nerdy glasses just pull off the look!"

Sakura heard the students snikering at her, but she chose to ignore it and kept her gaze on her black school shoes that she was required to wear. Her mother thought that it would be a good idea to send her to a private school, being that she didn't have any luck at making friends at her other one. Since it was a private school it required uniforms, thus her mother beleived that their would be a sense of equality, no once could get picked on. That wasn't the case. She wore her uniform the right way, the vest buttoned all the way up, her white dress shirt tucked into her blue knee length skirt and her cuffs were buttoned. Her image screamed nerd. All the other girls had chose to leave buttons loose on their shirts and not even bother to wear the vest, and their skirts were rolled up to about mid thigh. Sakura stood out like a needle in a hay stack and the last thing she wanted was attention. So she ignored their mean looks and walked on.

Sakura only lifted her gaze long enough to grab her books and slam her bag into her locker, but in the small amount of time she had managed to catch someone's eye. An onyxe eyes to be exact.

'Oh no...' She knew who those onyxe eyes belonged to, everyone did. Sasuke Uchiha(17 yrs old), the heartthrob and bully of the school. Him along with his buddies were the rulers of KPGS. Naruto Uzamaki(17 yrs old), Neji Hyuuga(18 yrs old) and Shikamaru Nara(17 yrs old) made up the rest of the group. Though they were said to have connections just about anywhere...

Shikamaru was the genious of the group, he got the highest scores in all the school, except for herself that it. Shikamaru was the laziest guy around though,so nobody really kne how he got such good grades. He really didn't ever fight, unless one of his freinds needed back up or someone did something to really piss him off. He was handsome. He had brown hair that was tied up to where it looked like a pinapple and black eyes that you could drown in. He currently was single, but had his eyes on a certain blonde girl, but we'll get to her later.

Neji was very cold and emotionless, almost like Sasuke. He was just as handsome as Shikamaru, but he wasn't as smart. He did have other talents to make up for it thought. Neji had pearl white eyes, do to the blood that got passed down to him by his ancestors. He had long brown hair tied at the end and he wasn't a man to be messed with. He had a girlfriend, but we'll talk about her later too.

Naruto was the fun and joking one in the group. Just don't seriously get him really mad or you'll have an early death. He had short spiky blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that made girls swoon. He was single, and a huge flirt. He was Sasuke's closests friend in the grup(though he would rather than admit it). Naruto was loud and obnocious as well, he was a class clown.

Finally, Sasuke. Sasuke was a cruel, possesive, emotionless,(hot)block of ice. He was extremley ill tempered and took kicks out of beating other kids up. Despite his horrible personality, he got a lot of girls. Mostly because of his looks and money. He was the most gorgeous of the group. He had black hair that stuck up in the back, like a chickens butt. A weird yet still sexy style. His onyx eyes you could get lost in and at the same time frightened to death by his glare. If you got Sasuke mad enough, his eyes would change red, meaning that you better run.

Sakura felt frozen now that he had his beautiful eyes looked on her, a smirk adorning his lips and quickly sped up her pace hoping to make it inside the room .

SAKURA'S POV

Just as I stepped through the door, I felt a hand pull me back out into the hall and slam me into the near wall. As I tried to step a bit forward, two hands slammed themselves on either side of my head to kepp me from escaping and I looked up into my capture's face. It was Sasuke, a smirk adorning his lips, his onyx eyes burning holes into my jade ones...

'No! Sakura get a grip! He's evil! He's going to hurt you!'

"And just where do you think you were going, huh?" Sasuke's smooth voice interupted my thoughts and blushed, staring down at my feet again. I saw his friends behind him sigh and Naruto gave Sasuke a look.

"Uchiha, we're heading on into class...so please try to be quick." Neji deep voice started me and I snapped my head up to look at them, more specifically, Naruto. Naruto and me had become sort of friends when I was paired up with him last year in Science. It thanks to me that he passed and he took it to heart.

"C'mon Sasuke, leave Sakura slone, we're going to be late." Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared right back at him. Then he turned to look at me and dropped his arms from the wall, stroking my cheek in a moking gesture before he bent down towards my ear.

"This isn't over...Sakura." Sasuke kissed my cheek lightly and then Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me, making me walk into the room in front of him. Everyone stared as we walked into the room, and I wanted nothing more than to dissapear. Naruto walked me to my seat and then walked on with the rest of his group, Sasuke smirking at me as he passed.

This was going to be one hell of a year...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) YAY! Chapter one is done! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Was it too short? Too long and not enough info? **

**Reveiw please!**

**IS TAKING REQUESTS BTW! FIRST PERSON TO REVEIW WILL GET A SASU/SASU STORY WRITTEN ESPICIALLY FOR THEM!!!!**

_**Till next time! Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Ello! Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! Okay I got a lot of people telling me that I need to lengthen the chapter, so I've worked hard on this one. Hopefully it's long enough! **

**CONGRATS **_** .O**_**!!! Since you were the first to review on my first chapter I'll write you a Naruto story of ANY pairing! (Originally I had said a SasuSaku story, but it's better to have a choice ne? Oh and sorry but I don't do yaoi or yuri, no offense to anyone I just can't write or read it!!!) Just send me a message telling what pairing, and any other details you have for the story! **

Disclaimer: Do you have to remind me...? -sigh- I don't own Naruto...

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

By: cutelittleuchihagurl

Chapter 2:

"Mrs. Haruno, what is the answer to question #5 in the textbook?"

I quickly looked down at the question and knew the answer immediately, it was just too easy. I'm pretty sure that I could get into college right now if really wanted to.

...Yeah, if I wanted to and I don't.

"The answer is 7x=5(30)." I answered quickly and briefly with the utmost confidence. How could I get it wrong?

"Good job Mrs. Haruno, right as always!" Kakashi-sensei commented with a wink in my direction. Kakashi is actually my uncle (not that I would admit to anyone here, it would make me look like more of a loser...) and he always teasing me during and after classes. He's the one pushing me to skip all the preliminary stuff and go on to college.

"All right class! That's all for today, no homework since I really don't feel like grading anything...now aren't I nice?"

"No! You're a lazy pervert!" Naruto yelled out and oh, how I wish I had the confidence to voice my thoughts like that. Naruto is really someone to admire, well not that I like him or anything, he's really just like an older brother to me.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...always the joker. Cause we all know how good of a teacher I am!" Kakashi smiled under his mask and pulled out his little book and began reading. You really don't want to know what kind of book it is...

It isn't Dr. Sues, I can tell you that much...

I just sighed and took out my Iphone, Kakashi is just hopeless. Completely hopeless. The time on my phone said 9:38Am. Only two minutes till class is over, thank gawd. I really don't like this class, since it has Sasuke and his buddies in it. All the sudden a piece of paper, a note, was on my desk, but why? I opened it quickly and read the contents.

_**Hey Sakura-chan! Wow you're really smart! That was a hard question...**_

_**I'll walk you to your next class, don't want the teme bugging you right? Oh and I saw your cell out, sneaky girl! What's your number?**_

_**-Naruto **_

_**I looked and about two seats over sat Naruto, he smiled and waved happily mouthing 'write back'. I rolled my eyes, but smiled non the less. **_

_**Naruto, I think that you just need to study more...it was a pretty easy question. Thanks but you really don't need to walk me to my next class, I wouldn't want to be a bother. Oh and my number is ***-***-****.**_

_**-Sakura**_

I passed the piece of paper to a kid named Choji (a very...large...individual. Very sweet though.) and then pointed to Naruto who was waiting for said note. Choji made an 'O' with his mouth and passed the paper to Naruto. Just as Naruto got it the bell rang and I started to gather my stuff, and started to walk to the door when Naruto joined my side quickly. He grabbed my books and I blushed, he was being such a gentlemen. So...not Naruto. I noticed he glanced behind us and grinned at someone mockingly, almost as if in triumph of doing something. Just as I was about to glance back and see who he was looking at, Naruto's hand rested on my lower back and guided me through the halls to the art room. I took my books back from him and a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Thanks Naruto, I really appreciate it..." I pushed up my glasses a bit more and dashed into the room before he could respond. When I sat in my seat I noticed that my heart was beating wildly, and I was shaking. No way...I couldn't...like him. Could I? I blushed at the very thought and unpacked my sketchbook and pencil.

"Hey little students! It's time for art, may all your dreams come true! First we are going to start off drawing some still life so pick something in the room and draw it! I'll be napping on my desk, wake me when the bell rings!" Anko-sensei was sure weird. I watched as she pranced to her seat and laid her head (I heard a THUMP!) on her desk not too lightly.

Really weird.

I sighed and looked around the room looking for something to draw. I noticed a couple of faces in the room like Hinata Hyuuga. A very shy, but sweet girl. She's really pretty too, with short black hair and pearl colored eyes. I then spotted Kiba, he's nice and a real cut up. Once I dropped my glasses in the hallway and he picked them up for me commenting that I'm 'really pretty without my specks'. Which was sweet in that passing-by-in-the-hallway-sort-of-way. I looked around at every else and only knew one other person in the room, yet I had never had the chance to talk to him. Gaara Sand was a very unsociable person, so much in fact that he might even rival Sasuke. Well I know that the two never really got along well together so you never know...

Gaara was relatively handsome. He had flaming red hair and emerald eyes, just like mine. He was kind of short, but taller than I, which wasn't very hard. He never talked to anybody but his siblings, Temari and Kankoro. I hadn't talked to either of them, but had seen Temari dog a girl out before, it was actually pretty funny.

***

As I walked out of the Art room, students buzzing by, I saw Hinata drop her bracelet and she obviously hadn't noticed because she didn't stop. I quickly picked it up and ran after her.

"Hinata! Wait up! Hinata!" I pushed pass some people and finally reached her. She stopped and turned around shyly as I held up her bracelet.

"You dropped this." I placed the bracelet in her outstretched hand and she gave me a smile.

"Thankyou...Sakura-san..." Her voice was so small I had to strain to hear her. I was about to reply when I heard the warning bell. I dashed off yelling a 'See ya later Hinata!'. I ran as fast as I could through the halls seeing that my next class was on the other side of the school building. Hardly any students were in the halls and it gave me a slightly creepy feeling, so I ran faster. I turned a corner and managed to plow right into someone. I fell backwards on my butt and dropped all my books, my glasses slipping off my face.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry not to be late and-" I was but off when the late bell rang and I sighed. I started picking up my books and looked around for my glasses.

"Oh, it's forehead girl." I deep masculine voice made me freeze and look up at the owner of the voice. He was slightly blurry but even so I could see the outline of Sasuke Uchiha. I gulped when he waved my glasses in front of my face and bent down so he was more my height.

"Looking for these?" Sasuke asked swinging my precious glasses in his fingers, eyeing me. I exhaled to calm myself.

"Yes, thanks." I snatched at them and Sasuke moved them so that I couldn't reach them. 'What the Hell does he want?' I asked in my head, frustrated at his games already.

"Who said I was just going to give them back?" Sasuke asked, a smirk adorning his god-like face. He stood and motioned me to do the same. I grabbed my books and stood, stumbling a bit from the book weight. Sasuke stuffed my glasses in his pocket and then grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb.

He observed me for a second, my heart beating rapidly, and then he snatched his hand back sneering.

"Ugly." Was the one word that came out of his mouth and then he tossed my glasses down towards my feet, cracking them. I was just about to bend down and get them when I was slammed against the lockers. I yelped in pain when the locks roughly dug into my back, Sasuke's hands pinning me tightly.

"So...you thought that Naruto could protect you huh? That he was your shining knight or something stupid like that? You really are dumb. That idiot will be your downfall..." 'My downfall...? What...?'He let go of my shoulders and ruthlessly threw me to the floor before walking off down the hall, hands stuck in his pockets. I heard a crack and looked down at my glasses, noticing that they were broken beyond compare. Then I felt tears slid down my face and curled up, sobbing until class let out.

_"Ugly." _

***

**cAlLmEcHeRrY has signed in.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: hey! Ur on!**

**NightRave: So I am. **

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: hehe, how's ur day been?**

**NightRave: fine cherry…u?**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: sucks. As usual. Missed u!!!**

**NightRave: what happen? Missed u 2 cherry…**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: well…nothin rly. Aww thx Rave!**

**NightRave: that 1 guy still buggin u? np…**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: well sorta…*sigh* yes. But its ok,rly.**

**NightRave: I shud kill m 4 buggin u. **

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: its k. I can handle it…im used 2 it…**

**NightRave: u shudnt hav 2 b used 2 it! I rly worry bout u sumtimes cherry…**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: aww that's so sweet Rave! But im ok…it doesn't matter anyway…1 more year an im out of scool!**

**NightRave: yea, my last year 2. Summer comin up, girls, bikinis…*smirks***

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: hey! U perv! im a girl 2!**

**NightRave: wats wrong cherry? Jealous by any chance?**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: of u? no way! Why would I b? we'r nt datin or anything…**

**NightRave: …yet.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: wat?**

**NightRave: nothin. Nothin. **

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: hehe ok! **

**NightRave: hmm I sorta wonder…**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: wut? **

**NightRave: wat ur laugh mite sound like. I bet its beautiful.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: *blush* its just a normal laugh. O yea I get 2 go 2 the beach w/ my scool in a few weeks! Im excited! **

**NightRave: hn me 2. **

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: yea I can't wait…the ocean…sun…hot guys…**

**NightRave: revenge isn't smart little girl…**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY:wat do u mean?**

**NightRave: coughhotguyscough…any of it ring a bell?**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: I was just stating a fact. Wats wrong jealous?**

**NightRave: r u tryin to mock me?**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY:mayb…**

**NightRave: its workin…**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: yup and I get 2 wear my SKIMPY bathin suit…**

**NightRave: Cherry…**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: and jump around in the water were all the hot guys can see me…**

**NightRave: …CHERRY.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: flirt with said hot guys…**

**NightRave: You better not cherry…or I will find u and drag u bac.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: Lol. Who knos I cud rly b sum ugly hag**

**NightRave: I highly doubt some 1 like u is an ugly hag**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: whatevr u say. *wink* **

**NightRave: yea babe, just what I say. Or else.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: babe? Or what?**

**NightRave: just thought it was a cute nickname BABE. Ill kill the guys u flirt with.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: whatevr u say TWINKLES. U won't kno an u woudn't b able 2 find them cause u don't kno where I live! Ha ha.**

**NightRave: Twinkles? An u thought I was messed up…I can find out. I hav my ways…*smirk* **

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: …ur creepy.**

**NightRave: hn.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: don't start that again!**

**NightRave: hn.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: RAVE!**

**NightRave: hn.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: I WILL log out…**

**NightRave: …HN.**

**CalLmEcHeRrY has signed out.**

**NightRave: …wait 4 it…**

**CalLmEcHeRrY has signed back in.**

**CAlLmEcHeRrY: BYE BYE!!!!**

**NightRave: bye…**

**CalLmEcHeRrY has signed out.**

I shut down my computer, effectively cutting me off from cyber world. I then sighed dreamily and walked over to my mirror. My cheeks were red and my heart was beating fast. NightRave was my bestfriend and I've been chatting with him for about a year now. He's so sweet to me, he actually cares and gets mad when I belittle myself. He said that when we graduate he's going to come see me, I can't wait. I know that he feels something for me, and I do feel something for him too! I'm not to sure if it's like or love though.

Speaking of love, I wonder about Naruto and why he's been so nice to me. Sasuke said that Naruto would be my downfall, I wonder what that meant. I contemplated this fact for a couple of seconds before writing it off as nothing. Sasuke has said a lot of things, and they have never been good, never helped me and always hurt me. Though I know that he's never been one to lie. Whatever.

"Sakura! Come down! Suppers ready!" I heard my mom yell. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw mom wearing an apron, her pretty pink hair cascading down her back and her light blue eyes sparkling. My mom had got divorced some time ago and got full custody of me, meaning I was never obligated to visit him, which was fine with me. I've heard very little about him, me father I mean, and everything I did hear was bad. He left my mom one night, taking half her savings and all his possessions with him. At the time my mom was pregnant with me, and when he left, she had to work overtime just to make it by.

" Yay! Bufetti, my favorite!" I loved all my mother's cooking, but her Bufetti was the best!

" I thought my little girl deserved her favorite meal, seeing how hard she's been working." My mom smiled and sat down.

"Thanks for the food!"

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! WOO! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! **

**THIS IS A SASUSAKU STORY. THEY SHALL END UP IN THE END…somehow…someway.**

**Sorry for the mistakes and errors!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

** .O: **THX! =D And I shall continue as long as people are nice and review! Please don't forget to message me!

**shikaino-fan:** Thank you! I'm anxious to write more! Like ur username btw! Shikaino rocks! XD

**Hunny-senpai:** Thanks for the review and I hope this was long enough for you!

**no tears left to cry:** Thanks for the review!

**Xxiluvemoboyzxx:** Yeah first chapters are always short…^.^ Hope this was long enough and thx for the review!

**TragedyDawl:** I have updated and you have saw. Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**SasoLOVE111:** Yay! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Well that's all the reviews! Thanks for reading and please review! It makes me happy and I can write more! Have a GREEEAAAAT day!(or night, or evening…)**

**-cutelittleuchihagurl**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) ELLO! It's my brother's birthday today! He's 18 and tomorrow it'll be mine and then the next day my sister's! Creepy huh? And it gets worse, my cousin's birthday is the same day as mine and we're the same age! O.o Don't ask me how that all happened…

**ANYWAY! I got a lot of reviews asking me to hurry up and update! Also…**

**SORRY! shikaino-fan ( thank you by the way!!!) pointed out to me yesterday that I didn't say what Sakura did without her glasses the rest of the school day! Um, my apologies! She either was excused early or spent the rest of the day bumping into walls and falling over things…people…either way she doesn't have any glasses at the moment…which brings up the question of how she saw the typing on the computer. She's near sighted, she can't see things far away.**

**WELL, here's your chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I's does not owns Naruto…**

**Sasuke: Tch…loser.**

**Me: SHUT UP EMO BOY! .**

**(Review responses at the bottom of the page!!!!)**

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

By: cutelittleuchihagurl

Chapter 3:

I blinked my over and over again, trying to focus on the digital numbers in front of me. I finally gave up and grabbed the clock off my nightstand, shoving it in front of my face. The digital clock read 10:00AM. I yawned again before dropping my clock on my green blankets and laying back down, closing my eyes. Then it hit me…

'Wait…Friday…school…today…I'm late…OH MY GREAT UNCLE'S TOE,I'M LATE!!!'

I shot up from my bed running to my closet and threw on a pair of jeans and plain long sleeve green shirt. I quickly brushed my hair, and ran down the stairs and ungracefully fell on my face on the bottom step. I saw my mom in the kitchen and ran up to her.

"Whydidn'tyouwakemeup?!NowI'mgoingtobelateandgetbadgradesinschoolandnevergoingtobeabletogotocollegecauseIwon'thaveascholarship!Nottomention…"

"Baby…baby…baby…SHUTUP!" I immediately froze and looked at my mother. I was smart enough to heed her words, unfortunately some people weren't and they faced her mighty wrath.

"Now baby I didn't get you up because we're going to get you…CONTANCTS! Oh and a new pair of glasses…" She finished off less enthusiastically. She was much happier about me getting contacts obviously.

"Do you understand me baby?! Now you can be normal…I mean you can have contacts and not worry about loosing your glasses! Aren't you happy?" I smiled at her and hugged her hard. Of course I was happy about getting contacts, but I was kind of ticked at my mom for slipping out 'normal'.

"Yay! I can function like a normal human child now!" I teased my mom with a baby voice. She merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'well it's true and you know it'.

…humph. Bitch. (Hehe Kidding mom!)

The next thing I knew, I was riding down the high way in my mom's silver Taurus listening to Shinia Twain on the radio.

"The car won't start-it's falling apart,

I was late for work and the boss got smart,

My pantyline shows-got a run in my hose,

My hair went flat-man, I hate that (hate that)"

I glared at my mom and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Honey I'm home…"

***

"Saki-baby get up! We're here!" I opened my eyes and looked at the huge mall in front of me. Wow, Konoha's mall was big, but this was HUGE. The inside was even better! It looked like a mini-town, without the houses. I swear I could have lived in here. My mom and I walked past all the shops and stores, stopping in front of a store called ' The Optics'.

About two hours and a lot of eye drops later we came out of store, me wearing my new contacts.

"Saki-baby! I told you this was a good idea! Oh your so pretty without those huge glasses on your face! Sakura you have now earned your mom's love all over again! Of course a mother-daughter-love cause if it weren't this would be really sick and I'd be lesbo and I'm not. But baby you look so beautiful!"

I sweat dropped and looked at my mother oddly…she was…DIFFERENT to say the least. I love my mom all the same though, even if she was obsessed with MY looks and not her own. I turned and was surprised to see another girl with pink hair. She was pretty decent looking and her emerald eyes shown brightly. I then smiled knowingly, I was looking into a mirror on the mall wall and that this was my reflection. This was me and I loved it.

" Hey Sakura look at that cute boy, no wait! Look at that one, he's even better looking! Though the chum next to him could use some work…" My mom was like a teenager, she kept pointing out guy after guy in the food court. She was annoying poking my shoulder overtime she saw a guy and had to comment on every one of them. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement and she was clapping her hands like a little child.

"OOOoooo look at him! Hey…he's waving at us." I immediately looked over and was surprised to see Naruto walking over to us, Neji at his side. I blushed a bit and smiled at them politely while my mother was waving her hand off.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I didn't recognize you for a minute! Without your glasses and all…" Naruto bellowed out.

"Yes, well some asshole-that-cannot-be-named coughUchihacough broke her glasses so I just took her out today to get some new ones and some contacts." My mother exclaimed, her cheeks puffing out and eyes blazing. I had told her the story of how my glasses got broke and she now had some strange grudge against Sasuke. She was determined that the world knew about it too.

"Oh, you mean the teme? Sasuke? God he pisses me off…" Naruto growled out the last part and I noted that he and Sasuke hadn't really been hanging around as much as usual. Which was weird, they were really bestfriends though they wouldn't admit it. They had been friends since kindergarten.

"No, it's okay. I needed a new pair anyway. Sasuke just gave me an excuse to hurry up!" I smiled at Naruto and he grinned back and suddenly leaned forward. I was surprised but didn't move. Naruto then hugged me, his chin resting on my shoulder and I blushed as I felt his yellow locks tickling my neck. He smelled of ramen, which surprisingly wasn't as repulsing as I would have thought. When he pulled back, I sighed, all the warmth leaving my body.

"Well gentlemen, excuse us, but we have to go." My mother said sternly, her eyes narrowed at the boys. It was then I noticed Neji was standing behind me the entire time and I didn't even notice! As I looked back in front of me I saw Naruto and Neji high-fiving in the reflection of a mirror. When I looked back they were walking in the opposite direction of my mom and me, grinning.

'What was…?' I thought to myself, but then I decided to worry about that later. Right now, my stomach needed food.

***

Later when my mom and I got home, she pulled me into the living room to talk to her. I had noticed that after meeting with Naruto and Neji, she hadn't quite been herself.

"Sakura…you know that boy in the mall? The one that hugged you?" She started off.

"You mean Naruto? Yeah what about him?"

"Sak…honey. That boy-Naruto. I mean I know you might like him and all but…listen first this is for your own good dear. Remember that okay?"

"Umm…okay? What about Naruto mom?"

"Honey…he. He's obviously playing you." I jumped up and gaped at my mother's words.

"What do you mean? Playing me? I know he's a joker and all but that's no reason to not like him!"

"Sak…that's not what I meant. What I mean is…he doesn't really like you the way you like him. Honey he's PLAYING YOU."

'Wait…she means that. Naruto…he…no way! He's so nice to me! He would never do that!'

"Mom I think your just overreacting…Naruto is nice and he wouldn't do anything like that to me."

"Sakura you don't know what boys are really like. They are only after one thing you know…People can always pretend you know."

"No I don't 'know'! Naruto would never do ANYTHING to hurt me! Your wrong!"

"Sakura. Don't you raise your voice at me! I saw that boy-Naruto! He was grinning at that other guy he had with him while hugging you. The other guy gave Naruto a thumb-up for heaven's sake! Now listen to me when I say that that boy is playing you!"

"IS DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Just because you got dumped by dad doesn't mean you have to chase away any chance at happiness I have!" That was a low blow and we both knew it. I instantly regretted my words when I saw tears spring up in my mother's eyes. Then suddenly…

SLAP!

"Don't you dare talk to me that way Sakura! I am your mother! You think I'm trying to ruin your life well go ahead and think that! You're grounded! When you finally learn that what I'm doing is trying to help you, you can come down!" My mother then left me in the living room holding my stinging cheek. Tears were flowing down my face, but they weren't because of the slap. No, that pain was nothing compared to how much my heart arched when I realized how much I hurt my mother. I walked upstairs and went into my room, gently shutting the door and sat down on my bed.

'Mom was only trying to help me…and I was a bitch to her. God I'm horrible…'

PING!

I looked over at my computer and noticed a chat window had opened up.

NightRave: Hey

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: …hey.**

**NightRave: Hn **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Jerk. **

**NightRave: Ouch. U havin a bad day or somethin?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: worse than bad, my mother must hate me now!**

**NightRave: Come on she doesn't hate u…what happened.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: o nothin rly…**

**NightRave: Talk to me, I'll listen.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Sweet…thx. Well we got in 2 a fight an I sorta broght up her divorce w/ my dad. I told her just because her life is screwed up she doesn't have to ruin mine…**

**NightRave: Again, ouch Cherry. u ok? Im sure she doesn't hate u. she's probly just sad.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Thx Rave…ur a rly good listener. An yea im k…**

**NightRave: Hn. That's wat I'm here 4 babe. *wink***

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: gawd u hav problems. **

**NightRave: Don't we all? **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:…some more than others…**

**NightRave: Triple ouch cherry! **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: That's wat I'M here 4 Twinkles! *wink***

**NightRave: u flirting w/ me?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: NO! Gosh…call some1 twinkles and they assume u r flirtin w/them…**

**NightRave: Good, cause I wud hav been forced 2 flirt back…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: dear god help me…**

**NightRave: tch watevr. U wud hav liked it and u kno it…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: wat makes u say that?**

**NightRave: cause im irresistible. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: yea right! **

**NightRave: u kno u want 2 fuck me…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: WAT?! *blushes***

**NightRave: knew it. U so want me. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: w/e…I hav g2g! im tired! Night night!**

**NightRave: Night…baby.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY has signed out.**

'Man, NightRave is such a flirt!' I thought. He was almost perfect…he actually listens to what I have to say and he really cares. What about Naruto? Could he really be playing me? I saw him and Neji high-fiving and grinning when we turned around…And Mom? She must hate me! I have so many problems and yet I'm thinking about a guy from cyber world? 'Man I really am horrible…'I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

During First block of school I had managed to escape Naruto and Sasuke. I had been hanging out with Hinata, who freaked out seeing me without glasses. My mother hadn't been home when I left the house, probably out at work leaving a message on the kitchen table.

_Out at work. Be back at 11pm. Be safe, I love you._

I was so relieved to know that she didn't hate me, but then sad to know that she'd be back late. I knew that she was avoiding me of course, volunteering for overtime. I couldn't help the guilt I felt.

First block went by normally, me avoiding Naruto and Sasuke. Not answering any questions today, and not actually paying attention in class. I just felt so, I don't know. Confused? Guilty? Betrayed? Betrayed by who? A part of me knew that Naruto was probably just playing me, but another part of me was still hoping that it wasn't true. Also, Sasuke had been glaring at me for a while now and I don't know what I did, but he looks pretty pissed.

"That's all for today class! You are dismissed!" The bell rang and I gathered my things, rushing out the door. I got to locker and shoved all my books inside. I grabbed my sketchbook and slammed my locker shut. I gasped seeing Sasuke leaning on the locker right next to mine, and had been previously blocked by my locker door. He opened his eyes and stared at me with his deep onyx orbs. He observed me as I shifted from foot to foot, finally I sighed and started to walk away. His hand quickly grasped my shoulder and spun me around.

"You and Uzumaki huh?" Sasuke suddenly asked out of the blue.

'Me and Naruto…?'

"What…?" I asked dumbly. He let go of my shoulder and sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Nothing…" Sasuke muttered and started to walk away. I couldn't let him leave yet, I didn't even know what he was talking about! I grasped his hand and in a flash I found myself pinned to the lockers.

"What?" Sasuke asked me, his eyes flashing brilliantly for a second. I gasped and struggled to breathe for a second.

"I…I don't get…what do-do you mean me and Naruto?" I nearly screamed when I felt his breathe on my collar bone, his strong hands pinning me to my locker it was enough to make a girl crazy. I couldn't help but notice how tall he was at the moment. Bending down a full head and half to be face to face. I suddenly felt more intimidated than usual and my face was flushed red.

"Listen. He's playin…" Sasuke started. Then stopped when a voice interrupted.

"Oi! Teme! Get off of her!" Naruto yelled loudly gaining the attention of the whole hallway. The air was suddenly so tense, even as Sasuke slowly took his hands off me. The two glared at each other for while before Naruto spoke again.

"What did you do to her…?" Naruto asked in a suspicious tone.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke smirked and glanced at me for a second. "Better watch your back Uzumaki." He then walked off leaving me to wonder what he was going to say. I watched until Sasuke disappeared into the crowds and then turned back to Naruto who was…gone? I then shook my head and quickly ran off to my classroom. My mind still wondered to what Sasuke could have been trying to say and why did my face heat up like that? Ugh! Everything is just so confusing! Sasuke had always been so mean to me, why was he acting…relatively nice to me?

***

_Listen. He's playing you. _

***

**(A/N) WOOH! CHAPTER 3 IS OUT! Hope you all liked it! I sorta rushed it so it probably isn't as good as the last one…**

**Not too much SasuSaku fluff at the moment but there shall be more! This is going to be a pretty short story…11 chapters at the most! But I'll try to make it the best I can!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**O YEAH! ANNE.O! YOU'S NEED TO GIVE ME A RESPONSE TO A STORY THAT YOU MIGHT LIKE, OR IM GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE IT TO THE SECOND REVIEWER…THANKS!!!!^.^**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Akasuna no Akane: OKAY I UPDATED FAST! JUST FOR YOU MAN! JUST FOR YOU! XD Glad you like it, thx for the review!**

**Hunny-senpai: Hehe…no Sasuke doesn't know that he's talking to Sakura. Thx for reviewing! **

**shikaino-fan: Thanks for the review and sorry for not making it clear! It's at the top…Sakura was excused from school. **

**no tears left to cry: It makes the story more…complicated and interesting if Sasuke is cold and moody. I do admit he is quite sadistic is my story, but he'll get better, trust me…Oh and you'll have to read to find out about the chartroom question! ^.^**

**Michi16: Thanks! I try! XD**

**Kudomeya: Thanks for reviewing!**

**TragedyDawl: AND MORE ONLINE CHATTING IS GIVEN! =D Thanks for reviewing!**

**OrlaTheFluffyDragonRider: AS LONG AS THEY ARE THE REAL CHERRIES! NOT THE FAKE ONES THAT COME WITH RESTURANT DRINKS AND SUCH! XD**

**OMG! YOU ROCK! Thx for the review! XD**

**P.S. APPLESAUCE**

**Xxiluvemoboyzxx: Lol yeah I know. Sasuke doesn get pretty mean, but it'll get better! ^.^ Thx for reviewing!**

**SasoLOVE111: Well Sakura now has contacts, so it's a start! Her friends…well Hinata is her real good friend at the moment. NightRave is her bestfriend though. Naruto well…he's her…"friend".**

**lunasakura17: Ah man! U's found out my secret! For this story to work Sasuke has to be the bad guy for a while…thx for the review!!!!**

**JustMaee: I shall! Thanks for the review!**

**SasuSaku707: Really? Wow thanks! I'm not that good though…glad you like it! **

**-HeavensIntensity.: Thanks! I think I didn't do as good on this chapter…I sorta rushed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) ELLO PEOPLES! Thanks for all the reviews! This is a short chapter sorry! I have to get to my cousin's house in about 30 minutes so…yeah. Hope you all like it! ENJOY! XD**

** Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover **

**By: cutelittleuchihagurl**

"I'm now going to pair you up into groups for your last project of the year! No complaining or I'll cut off your big toe!" Anko-sensei warned us cheerfully. I think she has too much fun with her job…

"Ami and Yuki." Bla! I don't like them…

"Kiba and Gaara." I hope Gaara doesn't kill Kiba.

"Miki and Zen." Don't know, don't care.

"Hinata and Sakura." At least I'm with someone nice and not with anyone…well. Not nice. Anko went through the rest of the names on the list and walked over to a table that held large pieces of paper on them. "Now I want you and your partner to make a poster. Not just any poster, but a contrasting poster. I need to see opposites, non-similar objects contrasting on each side of the page. You need to use more than one medium and no spray paint." She glared at Kiba for a second who smiled sheepishly. "I then want a written work on how the objects you draw contrast. An example is water and fire. They contrast, they are opposites. You and your partner need to find a way to divide the work, I'll know if only one person has worked on it. Now get with your partner and think of some ideas."

I was about to walk over to Hinata's desk when I heard the chair slide beside me. It was Hinata and I never even saw her move! She laid her sketch pad and jacket on the table and then shyly turned towards me.

"So what do you think we should do with our project any ideas?" I asked her after a small awkward silence. This girl was just too shy!

"Umm, well I was thinking of maybe using the elements…" Hinata stuttered. I smiled at her to ease her shyness away and clapped my hands once in approval.

"That's a great idea Hinata! Hmmm but which one should we use. There's fire and water, earth and grass…which one is your favorite?" I asked her. She blushed and looked down for second mumbling 'water'. "Really? I really like fire the most, ha! So I say we do those too, is that okay?" I asked her once again trying to get a better response from her.

"Um yes that sounds good. Um Sakura-san can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Do you…l-like Naruto?" I blushed for a second and thought of the best answer.

"Well I do sort of like him, like a brother really. Nothing too much more than that." I felt really bad for lying to her, but I don't even know myself. I've never really asked myself this question. Plus I still need to find out what Sasuke was going to say and if mom was right. So there's no need to jump to conclusions. Hinata mumbled a quick 'oh' and then smiled at me, still blushing.

"So why do you ask?" I couldn't cover the grin that popped onto my face. I knew that she probably liked him, more than just a friend and was just wondering if I was threat. It was weird to think that Hinata could be so devious but it's always the quiet ones that surprise you.

"N-no re-reason. I was just wondering is all…" I just smiled knowingly and she smiled back. (A lot of smiling going on, my cheeks hurt!) We then got started on our actual project, getting into nice conservations. I found out that Hinata was really rich, her family owned a dojo and that she was the top student there! Imagine little Hinata doing Karate! I also learned that she worked at this cute little café along with her friend TenTen and said that she would talk to the boss to see if she could get me a job!

"Hinata, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I smiled.

***

Hinata (my new best buddy!) and I were walking down the hall to our lockers (which we conveniently close) when an announcement came over the loud speakers.

_"Seniors, remember to give your money for the beach trip to your homeroom teachers. The trip will be held in a couple of weeks and we need to make sure that we get enough rooms at the hotel. That is all, sorry for the interruption." _

"Are you going on the trip Hinata?" I asked while putting my books into my locker.

"Yes, my parents are the one of the few that is supporting the trip. I'm actually required to go…" She had stopped stuttering about an hour ago.

"Oh wow! So you mean your parents are helping to pay for the trip?" I knew they were rich and all but I didn't know she had these kinds of connections.

"Yes, along with the Uchiha's and the Yamanaka's." She explained to me. Does that mean Sasuke's family…? And Ino's?

Ino Yamanka was the one of the most popular girls in the school. She was sweet, but had a temper and a thing for revenge. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore nothing but main brand clothes. Ino used to have a thing for Sasuke in middle school, but then gave up on him and went off boys for a while. By a while I mean 5 days, she then started going after Shikamaru, who was rumored to like another girl. Ino has promised to throttle this said girl when she finds out who dares to take 'her man'. I had talked to her only once and that was when she asked me to pass a note to Shikamaru, she said I was a 'nice girl'. Whatever that meant.

"Sakura?" I jumped out of my dazed state and Hinata stared at me oddly before shrugging and throwing her books into her locker and walking down the hall towards the school doors. Clouds were hanging overhead outside and it looked like it could rain and any moment. I gripped my jacket tighter to my small frame and quickened my stride. I waved goodbye to Hinata as she stepped into her limo and walked on towards the sidewalk. It then started to sprinkle and I put my hood up on my jacket to shield me from the rain.

"I wish I brought an umbrella!" I yelled out into the rain in frustration. "…Not that anyone cares…" I finished lamely. I closed my eyes for second only for them to snap open when I felt no rain, had it stopped? I looked up and found an umbrella over my head, another person towering behind me. I looked back and held in a gasp, it was Shikamaru Nara. I don't know why he's helping me, we never talked, ever. Wasn't he part of Sasuke's group? I then thought back and realize that I hadn't really seen the group all together that much now.

"Hey…" He drawled out lazily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi…? What are you doing?"

"Um, holding an umbrella over your head…?" Is he really that dumb?

"I know that, but why?"

"Guess I'm not cruel enough to let a girl walk in the rain alone."

"Okay…that's sweet. Thanks, but you really don't have to."

"I know." With that he prompted me ahead with his hand and we started to walk towards my house again. The walk was filled with a comfortable silence, at least for me. I'm not too sure what Shikamaru thinks, or how he walks around with his eyes closed. We made it to my house in a matter of minutes seeing how I didn't lived too far away from the school. I thanked him and started to walk inside when he gripped my arm.

"Be careful. You're a smart girl; you should know what I'm talking about." With that, he let go of my arm and left. 'What was that…?' Okay now I'm even more confused, does he mean be careful of…Naruto? Or Sasuke? Or both? Ughh to think he said I was smart. I then walked into the house, ready to take a nice hot shower. Maybe some hot chocolate too.

What I didn't know, was that a pair of jealous blue eyes had watched my exchange with Shikamaru. I was in trouble.

***

"Night mom, love you." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs. My mom and I had forgiven each other last night after she got home late from work. It was the whole sad mother-daughter moment that belonged on Hallmark. Yes, even some tears were shed. Once I got to my room I turned on my computer and immediately there was a 'ping!'.

**NightRave: Hello.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Hey! Missed you!**

**NightRave: Rly? I'm touched…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: U shud b…**

**NightRave: whatever babe. I got news…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Ooo! Wat is it?**

**NightRave: My school is taking a little trip…to a certain beach.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: ur kidding me!**

**NightRave: Nope. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: EEEEEEE! So I'll get 2 c u?!**

**NightRave: …mayb. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: mayb? I'll hunt u down!**

**NightRave: Calm down, yes u can c me. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: yay! We finally get 2 meet face 2 face!**

**NightRave: just look 4 the awesomely hot guy, that'll b me.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: blah, ill look for the nerd with the pocket protector…**

**NightRave: Hn.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Don't start. How will I rly kno who u r?**

**NightRave: ill figure out something…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: I kno! U can wear a chicken suit!**

**NightRave: No. but that does give me an idea…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: wat?**

**NightRave: I'll b the 1 wearing black trunks and a dark blue flannel shirt. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: k! I'll b the 1 wearin blue jean shorts and a YELLOW baby doll halter top. **

**NightRave: …yellow…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: I'll stand out more!**

**NightRave: hn, g2g. laterz**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: bye bye Twinkles!**

**NightRave: …babe.**

**NightRave has signed out.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY has signed out. **

I lay back on my bed thinking of NightRave. We had agreed to not send picture of each other until we meet because we wanted to get to know each for who we really are, not how we look. (Even though he boasts about how hot he is all the time…) We also never have told each other our names; he said that he couldn't because it might affect our relationship. You could say that we are complete strangers, but we're not. I almost know him like the back of my hand: his favorite food (tomatoes), his favorite color (black) and even his favorite band (Linkin Park).

'I can't wait till the beach trip…'

**DONE! Sorry the chapter was so short! I'm about to go to my cousin's house so I couldn't make it too long! I'll also make sure to put a lot of Sasuke into the next chapter to make up for the lack of in this one! **

**Also! I've noticed that a lot of people are upset that Naruto is actually a bad guy…SO! I'll give you all the chance to change that! **

**Should Naruto be a bad guy? Yes or no? **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**TragedyDawl: Glad you like it! Saki-chan is just a bit confused right now…Thanks for reviewing!**

**SasuSaku707: Hehe! Thanks! Next chapter I'll make sure to put a lot of SasuSaku just for you! They are my favorite couple too! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Akasuna no Akane: Yah, I am sorta rushing it, so I'm gonna slow down a bit…Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**no tears left to cry: Read on and you'll see why they're acting so strange and not themselves…Sorry for the mistake, but now I'm a bit worried about my eye doctor, he said I could wear them right away(me's has got some too^^)…LOL. Thanks for telling me and reviewing. **

**Hunny-senpai: Yup and you'll find out why in the later chapters! Thanks for the review! **

**Xxiluvemoboyzxx: Hope this chapter cleared up your questions! (Thanks for mentioning that to me, I would have probably never explained it…LOL) Thanks for reviewing! **

**SasoLOVE111: I am throwing a lot of trouble Saki-chan's way aren't I? Lol Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**Maybeknot: Glad you like it! Yeah it's a pasta and I'm pretty sure I spelled it wrong…LOL. Hmmm Naruto is acting pretty harsh, read on and you'll find out why though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MissDramalicious: Thanks! (for the alert too!) XD**

**7anime7lover7: THANKIES!!! Glad you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**shikaino-fan: Yeah and it'll only get better! Sorry for the long wait and thanks for reviewing!**

**-HeavensIntensity.: Yes it is hard isn't it? Lol. Thanks and glad you like it! ^.^**

**Jaseybubbleface-chan: You'll have to read to find out! Thanks for the review!**

**lunasakura17: Yes it's all complicated isn't it? Thanks for the review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) ELLO! FIRST OF ALL…

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TRADEGYDAWL!!!!! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU!!!

WELL PEOPLES!!! ENJOY!!!

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

**By: cutelittleuchihagurl**

Ringingandringingandringingandringingandringingan-THUMP-dringingandringingandringingandringing…

I groaned on the floor as my alarm clock continued to ring and ring and ring…you get the picture. I got off the floor, brushing off my black snoopy pajamas of any dust or pollen or anything else microscopic that I can't see but still worry about. I walk over to my closet and grab my uniform and some other girly essentials before walking into the bathroom right across from my room in the hall. I lay my clothes on the sink, undress and take a quick shower.

Once I'm dressed and have my contacts in, I grab my bag from my room and run down the stairs to see mom cooking on the stove. I blink rapidly because normally she's off at work, racking up the dough, but she's standing right in front of me (in front of the stove) flipping pancakes and frying bacon.

"Oh hey sweety! Sit down, I got some breakfast going, don't want you to be hungry!" She's in a chipper mood.

"Um mom? Why are you here aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"You mean…you don't want your dear mommy home?" She put on a sad face and stuck out her bottom lip looking ready to cry. I sighed and banged my head on the table once before looking back up.

"Mom, you know I love you home. It's just that your normally…well not here." My mom's face immediately lit up and she went back to cooking humming some tune.

"Well, about that. I got fired!" I stared at her in shock while she hummed away serving me my breakfast. 'How can you be happy about getting fired?' I thought to myself.

_My mom is weird…_

"Why? How? When?"

"I yelled at the boss, he didn't like it (I swear he has multiple-personality-disorder) and last night!"

"Why are you so happy about it?" I couldn't believe this woman! She lost her job and is smiling and humming.

"He broke his contract and had to pay me for it! I have enough money to last us about 3 months, splurging included!" She laughed happily and did some sort of ballerina spin out of the kitchen. I blinked for a second before shrugging and eating my pancakes. YUM!

"Now get to school or you'll be late!"

_Tch. Can't enjoy myself for a second. _

***

"Okay yeah! So Kiba called my last night and tells me that he likes me! He then asked me to be his girlfriend! I told him I'd think about it though, I like him a bit but I still like Naruto a lot more…" Hinata and I were at her locker this morning; I was waiting on her to get her stuff so we could get out of there! I saw Sasuke coming from one side of the hall and Naruto on the other. I let out a sigh of relief when I see Naruto turn into a classroom, but Sasuke is still coming this way. I really don't feel like dealing with him.

_Humph. Chicken Ass._

I inconspicuously point to Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widen when she see's him. Quickly looking away she grabs her stuff out of her locker and then grabs my arm. She drags me down the hall towards the stairs pretending that we are in deep conversation about…something. Once we make it too the stairs she lets go of my arm and we stand there for a minute. We then burst out laughing at the stupidity of it all.

"Oh…my…gosh. We are just so…" Hinata starts.

"…Weird? Pathetic? Awesome?" I finish for her.

"Let's say all three and call it a day. C'mon the bells about to ring." Hinata starts walking down the stairs and I quickly follow after her. As I raise my foot up I feel a tug at my feet and I start to tumble over. I look down to see my shoe string undone one caught under my left foot. I could hear Hinata screaming my a name, could see her eyes filled with horror.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-_

I close my eyes and open my mouth to scream, waiting for the hard impact of the stairs. I then feel something grip hard around my waist and roughly tugs me away from the stairs. I hit my side on the hard floor of the hall and open my eyes to look at my savior. I see people all around me chatting with there friends, some people glancing over checking out the incident, and others simply walking to there destination. There was only one person standing above me looking down…

"…Sasuke?" I ask unsurely. I know that it's him but, I just never really expected that he would be my-

_Knight in shining armor… _

I blush at the idea and look up at Sasuke again. He seems infuriated, but in his eyes I see something different…is that worry? He unexpectedly grabs my arms and hoists me up to where we are eye to eye. Then the yelling started.

"Are you stupid? Do you look when you walk? You clumsy oaf! What do you think would happen if I didn't catch you?! Your brains would stain the hallway floor you idiot! Stupid forehead! What do you have to say?!"

Sasuke's eyes were blazing and he was shaking me throughout his whole little outburst. The students in the hallway were now all staring at us. I couldn't believe that Sasuke was…he saved me. I was still processing that in my mind. It just didn't register. He saves me and then he yells at me…? Sasuke then dropped me to the floor and I watched as he walked away, cursing to himself and glaring at anyone who made eye contact. I stared at him until he disappeared out of my view and all the students started moving again. I then realized that…

_I was the one shaking._

***

"…symmetry is just one of the ways that you contrast your two objects. It's one of the easiest and doesn't require…" Anko-sensei was interrupted by a knock on the door and her face scrunched up in annoyance. She walked over to the door and chit-chatted with the person behind it for a while before looking back into the room.

"…Sakura Haruno. You're needed." I nodded and stepped out of the room. Then I saw Ino standing outside the door, waiting for me. I smiled at her and she smiled back before leading me to the office.

"So what did the office need me for…?" I asked timidly. She glanced at me before sighing and dropping her smile. I then stopped walking and stared at me.

"They don't." I stared right back, only my gaze was questioning. She ran a hand through her shiny blonde hair and looked at me accusingly.

"Who is Shikamaru Nara to you?" I only got even more confused and she must have noticed because her face became annoyed.

"I saw you two walking in the rain together! He held an umbrella over your head and you were smiling and all that shit! So what is he to you?!" I backed away a bit at her fury and watched her cool down a little. She breathed in and out heavily waiting for an answer. I then smiled at her, and answered gently and truthfully.

"He just walked me home. I forgot my umbrella and I guess he felt pity. He's really nothing but a friend to me, probably even less than that. "

"You sure…?" She seemed surprised by my answer. I smiled at her once more and then nodded assuring her that she could have him.

"That's…good. I thought I was going to have to go all bitch on you Haruno…Sakura. I'm sorry, I just…he never noticed me and then I see him walking another girl home, one who never even talks to him. So I got angry and upset, I couldn't stand it! The one guy I want, and he doesn't want me. Ironic huh?" I just couldn't believe that Ino was actually being nice to me. So many surprises in one day!

"I don't know Ino…Shikamaru seems like the kind of person who really doesn't worry about that kind of stuff. I think that if he liked a girl, he wouldn't know how to show it. Or he might try but the girl just may take it the wrong way. You just have to look underneath the underneath and maybe you'll find that that person…feels the same way about you…" I smiled at the her again and she smiled back brightly, obviously cheered up.

"You know Sakura? I always thought that you just a stick in the mud nerd but I know that I was wrong. You're pretty cool and without those glasses your actually kind of pretty!"

"Ino. I always thought that you were a know-it-all-blonde, but you're pretty cool yourself. Truce?" I held out my hand for her to shake and she smiled again.

"Definitely…forehead." She smirked and grabbed my hand. I smirked back.

"Glad to hear…pig." I laughed when I saw her face turn red and she quickly snatched her hand back. She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same, just standing there for a while being immature.

BLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-

"Detention." Kakashi randomly said as he walked by, not even looking and reading his little perverted book. I stopped and walked him watch walk away…

"What the fuck…?" Ino questioned beside me and I could only nod in agreement.

***

"Hey Sasuke! Sasuke wait up!" I yelled as I ran after him, trying to catch up with his-

(Almighty, superior-cause-I'm-an-Uchiha)

-fast paced walking skills. He stopped and glanced back at me, then continued walking. I finally reached him and started walking beside him.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for earlier…"

"It never happened." Sasuke stated.

"But…"

Sigh. "What do you want?" Sasuke had stopped walking and waited for a reply.

"I just…I'm sorry for upsetting you this morning."

"So annoying." I heard him mutter under his breathe. Now that pissed me off.

"If I was so 'annoying' then why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?!" We stared at each other for a moment before he softly spoke again looking unsure of himself.

"I don't know…" He then left me standing there as he walked across the street.

_I don't know… _

***

**cAlLmEcHeRrY**** has signed in. **

**Secretsome1: Hey Sakura!**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:**** hey Hinata! Wats up?**

**Secretsome1: about 2g2 a dinner w/my family. U?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:**** oh so u won't b on long…? O an nothing much just lazin around.**

**Secretsome1: Nope sorry. Lol. Sak u r lazy! Oh yeah I almost hav my side of the project done! how bout u?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:**** it's getting there. **

**Secretsome1: guess I g2g now. Sorry sak! Bye!**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:**** bye!**

I then heard another ping and some other chat window popped up.

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:**** NIGHTRAVE!!!! *glomps u***

**NightRave: Miss me that much? I'm flattered…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: u shud b! I almost died 2day…**

**NightRave: o rly?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: yes rly! **

**NightRave: poor baby. Well I missed u 2. A little bit.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: a little bit? That's mean!!!!!!**

**NightRave: who evr said I was nice?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: …me!**

**NightRave: tch. Ur annoying.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:…wat?**

**NightRave: can't read?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: MEANIE!**

**NightRave: and immature. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: ur just jealous im prettier than u!!!!**

**NightRave:…yes of course. U caught me. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: I knew it.**

**NightRave:…being sarcastic…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: …being optimistic…**

**NightRave: go die.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: u would.**

**NightRave: u shud.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Grr! I DON'T LOVE U NO MORE!!!**

**NightRave: …chill. Don't go all capital letters on me.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: ill do wat I want!**

**NightRave: and u want me…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:…u PERV!**

**NightRave: *smirk* wat?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV! PERV!**

**NightRave: can't help it…u set urself up…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Watev. Im goin to bed. Night TWINKLES!!!!**

**NightRave: Night babe.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY has signed out. **

**Hoped you all liked it! I have to go to the fair soon! (FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!!!!) And then we're going to watch fireworks! **

**More Sasusaku interaction in the next chapter! **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**TragedyDawl: Thanks buddy!**

**no tears left to cry: Lol Thanks for revewing!**

**Akasuna no Akane: Thanks and I shall!**

**SasoLOVE111: Lol glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MissDramalicious: Naruto being the bad guy is really…weird to write. It does fit in with the story though. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**Hunny-senpai: I can agree with you there! Chicken man? Lol We all have our moments…thanks for reviewing!**

**JustMaee:…O.O Here's your chapter…hope you liked it…(I really do cause ur scary…)Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jaycee81196: Yes! So very interesting when they finally meet! It shall be fun to write! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Writingtitan: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Maybeknot: I shall put Shino in the next chapter just for you! I'm really thinking of keeping Naruto the bad guy, it just really fits in with the story. Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DeidaraLovesMe: I SHALL CONTINUE!!! Lol ya Naruto can make you make u mad in this one…Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kiku-Ai: I shall! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SasuSaku707: Welcome! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sirona of Arabia: Disaster is my middle name…(Lol not really) Thanks for reviewing!**

**7anime7lover7: Lol glad you like it! Thanks for revewing!**

**-HeavensIntensity.: YES! It shall be fun to write! Thanks for reviewing!**

**CrazySasuSakuLover: Thanks for reviewing! LOL**

**Michi16: Wow your in South America?! Hope your having fun! Cliffhangers are cool...right authors?! Lol Thanks for revewing!**

**That's all the reviews for today! Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

_-cutelittleuchihagurl_


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) ELLO MINNA-SAN!!!! I made this chapter pretty long…I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh yeah I'm almost up to 2500 hits! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Now On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I do own a Sasuke plushie!!!!=3**

**OoO**

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

By: cutelittleuchihagurl

**Chapter 6:**

I never really thought anything through much before I just went ahead and did it. I liked to jump in and get it over with; I'd deal with any problems later. I knew that one day it just might all come back to haunt me. But that only happens in movies and fairytales right? So I keep moving forward keep my head high and all will be okay. Just never look back.

Keep looking forward.

***

"What is it?" I asked the spiky-haired blonde. He smiled a bit and then hugged me tight. My eyes widened; it was really unexpected. I hadn't talked to Naruto in a while, but I hadn't avoided him either. He had been on vacation with his family for a week and the first thing he did was come to see me.

"Oh nothing Sakura-chan I just missed you! Did that…teme…hurt you in anyway?" He asked in a gruff voice. 'Teme? Wait does he mean…Sasuke?'

I pulled out of the hug. "If you're talking about Sasuke, then no and he's not a Teme." He's a real nice guy! Though I wasn't about to say that out loud. I heard Naruto mutter a 'yeah…whatever' before smiling again at me.

"So what's went down since I was gone?"

"Nothing really…just the usual. Oh I made a new friend though! Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she's really nice!" I smiled at the thought of my bestfriend. I could at least try to help her by mentioning her name to Naruto.

"…Hinata…?" He looked dazed for a second before he came back to his senses. "Oh right yeah her! She's really nice, it's good your friends with her! Well I got to get to class! See ya!" He gave me one last hug and a kiss on my forehead. I stood still and watched her walk away hearing my mother's words in my head…

_…that boy is playing you!_

***

I was walking down the hallway to my next class (science) when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Yo Sakura! Hey Sakura!" I looked behind me and saw Kiba chasing after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. He panted for a bit before giving me a toothy smile. 'This is the boy that likes Hinata!'

"I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come and maybe you could bring Hinata…?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I quickly caught the hint. I smiled at him knowingly and took the two invitations. I then turned around and started walking away.

"Don't worry Kiba, I'll make sure Hinata gets there…" I assured him without looking back. I heard a little 'yes!' behind me and glanced back. Kiba was practically dancing down the hall.

…_psh weirdo._

***

"I hate science. I hate science. I hate science. I hate science." I kept muttering my whole science block. It was just too easy! I was bored the whole time I was in there, I have nothing to do but look like I was actually paying attention. (Which I wasn't.) Ibiki-sensei wasn't any fun either! He was very strict and the only time w had fun in this class was when he had his occasional war flash back. Which when that happens everyone has to duck and cover or you'll get hit with a grenade (a very dusty eraser, it will stain your clothes!). At the moment, Ibiki was trying to teach us 'the meaning of life'.

"So class I have two special guests I would like you all to meet. Itachi and Deidara!" This was different. I looked up and two very handsome men dressed in black. Itachi was very tall and had long black hair put in a long ponytail. He also had onyx eyes that reminded me of someone. Deidara wasn't bad looking either. He had shiny long blonde hair and blue eyes to match. (I'm not sure if that's his real eye color…) All in all the two mean were hunkalicious as Ino would put them.

'Itachi looks familiar I just can't put my finger on it though…'

"Hello. As you all know I am Itachi Uchiha, you all know my younger and coughfoolishcough sibling Sasuke."

'Hmmm maybe I met him at a resturant…no…'

"My family owns the Uchiha Corps…"

'Man! Why is it so damn hard to figure out! I know him from somewhere…'

"…I am also very fond of the small creatures called weaels…"

'…that was weird. Wait I know…"

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood up from my seat and pointed to Itachi.

"Hey your Sasuke's older brother aren't you? I thought you seemed familiar…" The whole class sweatdropped.

"Didn't I already say that earlier…?"

"Err…did you?"

"I just might have."

"…"Awkward.

"Who are you anyway…?" Itachi asked me. I stared at him for a second before sitting down.

"Sakura…Sakura Haruno."

"Did you just quote James Bond?"

"Who the Hell is that?"

"Some American actor I think."

"Oh. Can you continue with…whatever you're supposed to do here?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever." Itachi shrugged and pointed to Deidara. "Deidara, get THE MOVIE." I saw Deidara's eyes widen for a second before he pulled out a tape. Itachi took the video from him and put it into the VCR that was hooked up to the classroom's TV. The lights turned off and the movie started.

" It's the circle of life…."

…_GREAT._

***

"…okay so then we watched a movie about a gay-ass lion that wants to take over Africa or something. Then he falls in love with his child hood friend and then he takes over the thrown and lives happily ever after." I explained to Hinata. She looked at me oddly before replying.

"So you watched the Lion King?"

"Oh, so that's what it was called…?" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Oh yeah, here." I handed her the invitation to Kiba's party. "Kiba wanted me to give this to you. It's an invite to his party tonight. You coming?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I don't know…"

"Naruto will be there." I grinned.

"Really, then I might go…"

"YAY!!!!!!!" I gave her a huge hug.

"Um Sakura, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

"Oh well, he's my ride! See you at the party tonight!" Hinata waved and jumped into her limo. I watched enviously as it drove off and sighed. I started walking to my house when I spotted Sasuke. He was standing on the curve smoking a cigarette, the smoke drifting away into nothing. I walked on past him when I he grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. I looked at him strangely before he pointed to the crossing sign that said 'Do not walk'. I blushed embarrassed.

"If you're going to kill yourself, do it when I'm not around." He suddenly stated.

"Well I was going to say thank you but I won't now!"

"I wasn't wanting you to." He blew out a thin stream of smoke.

"Urgh."

I stood waiting for the sign to change when Sasuke spoke once more.

"Don't go to Kiba's party."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just don't Haruno." The light then changed and he pushed me into the road, urging me to walk. He walked away in the opposite direction and I sighed.

Who should I trust?

***

When I got home I ran upstairs to find an outfit to wear to the party. Sasuke had ruined most of my senior year, he wasn't going to ruin this. I was going to that party. I picked out something simple and casual. Black tanks top with bark blue jeans and I pair of black converse. When I came downstairs my mom raised an eyebrow at my outfit.

"And just where are you going looking so cute? Have a date?" She smiled.

"Um I actually got invited to a party, um can I go?" I asked hopefully. Mom stared me down for a few minutes. I was afraid that she was going to say no. Tell me to take off those clothes and do my homework. Everything was silent and then my mom let out a squeal of joy.

"Honey that's so great! A party! Go have fun! But remember NO SEX! Abstinence is the key right?" I blushed red and glared at her.

"Mom! You should know me better than that!" She simply laughed and waved me off. I then ran upstairs to grab a jacket and then I got an idea. I logged onto my computer and sent NightRave an email.

_NightRave,_

_Hey it's me Cherry! I'm not going to be able to be on tonight! I'm sorry! I have to go somewhere so I'll be busy! Miss you! BYE BYE!_

_Cherry, _

I signed my nickname, knowing that he would know who it was. If we couldn't speak to each other we would send the other an email doing so, just so that they know we didn't forget. I grabbed a dark blue jacket and ran down the stairs and kissed my mom goodbye on the cheek.

I made it to Kiba's house in a couple of minutes. His house wasn't too far from mine. Even a few houses away I could hear the pounding music and the lights lit up the whole street just about. There were many cars parked up and down the roads and I saw a guard standing at the door taking invitations.

"Invitation miss?" He asked me as I was up to the door. I held it out to him and him inspected it for a second before handing it back to me.

"Go on in."

***

Inside the music was even louder and I was sure to go deaf after a couple of minutes. I looked around and saw people dancing, grinding with each other to the music. A couple of people making out in spare corners and downing alcoholic drinks.

"Sakura! Forehead!" I saw Ino walking over towards me with a cup in her hand. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hey Ino." I hugged back and gave her a weak smile. She smirked at me and led me to a table crowded with people. There I saw Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and this guy with sunglasses on. Hinata saw me looking at him and gestured for me to sit next to her.

"Oh that's Shino! Shino this is Sakura!" Hinata introduced. I gave a small wave and he nodded his head.

"Come on people let's dance!" Kiba yelled and grabbed Hinata, dragging her off to the dance floor. Before I knew it, almost everyone had left. Neji was dancing with Tenten and Ino and Shikamaru were dancing, well Ino was grinding against him, and Shino had wandered off to get a drink. The only three left were Naruto, Sasuke and I and the tension was quickly building up.

"Sakura-chan I'm going to get you something to drink okay?" I barley had time to protests before he ran off. Now it was only me and Sasuke.

"I thought I told you not to come."

"Well it can't be too bad if you're here." Sasuke tipped a glass back and gulped down whatever was in it. Most likely something alcoholic.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well now that I think about it…"I grimaced.

Sasuke took something out of his pocket, another cigarette, and lit it inhaling the substance in deeply. When he exhaled some smoked reached me and I swiped it away with my hands. I glared at Sasuke and he simply smirked back. I saw Naruto returning with two drinks in his hands. He placed one in front of me and sat down by my side.

"Is there…alcohol in this?" I asked timidly. Naruto looked at me weirdly before grinning.

"Of course not Sakura-chan! I know your mother doesn't want you going home wasted!" He laughed deeply and I blushed. I took a sip of the cool drink, it tasted like strawberries. My favorite.

"Thanks Naruto." I smiled. Suddenly two girls walked up to our table, a redhead and a blonde. They smiled at Naruto and asked him to dance with them. He looked at me sheepishly before being dragged off to dance with them. I just laughed him off and sipped my drink some more. Suddenly the drink was pulled out of my hands though.

"Hey!" I reached out to get it back from Sasuke. He lifted it under his nose and took a whiff; he then made a disgusted face and threw the drink into a nearby trash can. "What was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"No alcohol my ass." He muttered and took another drag from his cigarette. I furrowed my brows at him and sulked in my chair watching people having fun dance. I saw Hinata was now dancing with Naruto looking like she was going to faint. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for something and TenTen and Neji were no where to be found. Kiba was spinning records at the DJ table grinning like mad.

_This was going to be a long night._

***

"Sakura, Naruto said he waiting for you upstairs. Needed to talk to you about something…" Kiba informed me. I had been sitting around, occasionally dancing with Hinata or Ino, arguing with an almost drunk Sasuke.

"Well…then I guess I'll go see what he wants…" I was about to get up when someone grabbed my wrist. I looked back only to be greeted with droopy onyx eyes.

"How about you stay here with me…?" Sasuke drawled out lazily, running a finger on my collarbone. I shivered and my heart was beating erratically. He brought his nose to trace my jaw ending at my neck where he stayed and breathed heavily in my ear. I could smell the alcohols on his breathe and the heat of the cigarettes he had been smoking earlier. I blushed deeply when he wrapped an arm around my waist and seemed relax, resting his head in the hollow of my neck. I couldn't believe this!

"Sakura…" He murmured against my skin. I shivered again and then looked back at his. His black hair disarray, his dark eyes drooping, a slight blush on his cheeks. He was definitely drunk.

"Sasuke…let go." Though for some reason, I didn't want him to let go. I wanted to stay like this, but I'm thinking nonsense! He's drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing! I quickly tore from his grasp and left him there, looking at me dazedly. I walked towards the stairs and slowly went up, my heart beating rapidly. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about…?' I thought.

I walked through the long halls of upstairs, past many doors and making many turns searching for the blonde haired boy. I then came a room with the door open, and I peeked inside.

"Naruto…are you in here?" I whispered into the darkness. I then felt a hand glide down my back in the softest of ways. I turned around quickly and sighed relieved to see a familiar blonde standing there. Though he looked no better then the young Uchiha downstairs.

"…Naruto?" I asked unsurely when he still hadn't spoken. He began walking towards me and my instincts told me to get away from him, so I walked backwards into the dark room.

It was a mistake.

Just as I was engulfed in total darkness, Naruto's arms shot out and grabbed me roughly. I opened my mouth to scream but was silenced when he slammed his lips to mine. Naruto pinned me to a wall and kissed me harder. I was crying tears running down my face. He forced his tongue into my mouth and ran his hands down my sides feeling me all over. I was disgusted and was shouting against his lips to let me go, to stop. Naruto didn't heed my pleas and continued to kiss me as I struggled. He pressed his body roughly against mine and his hands started to go under my tank top. I struggled even harder and my eyes widened when I remember what everyone had tried to tell me all along. It all made since now.

_ "Well gentlemen, excuse us, but we have to go." My mother said sternly, her eyes narrowed at the boys. It was then I noticed Neji was standing behind me the entire time and I didn't even notice! As I looked back in front of me I saw Naruto and Neji high-fiving in the reflection of a mirror. When I looked back they were walking in the opposite direction of my mom and me, grinning. _

_OoO_

"_Honey…he. He's obviously playing you." I jumped up and gaped at my mother's words._

"_What do you mean? Playing me? I know he's a joker and all but that's no reason to not like him!"_

_OoO_

"_You and Uzumaki huh?" Sasuke suddenly asked out of the blue. _

_'Me and Naruto…?'_

_"What…?" I asked dumbly. He let go of my shoulder and sighed, clearly frustrated. _

_"Nothing…" Sasuke muttered and started to walk away. I couldn't let him leave yet, I didn't even know what he was talking about! I grasped his hand and in a flash I found myself pinned to the lockers._

_"What?" Sasuke asked me, his eyes flashing brilliantly for a second. I gasped and struggled to breathe for a second. _

_"I…I don't get…what do-do you mean me and Naruto?" I nearly screamed when I felt his breathe on my collar bone, his strong hands pinning me to my locker it was enough to make a girl crazy. I couldn't help but notice how tall he was at the moment. Bending down a full head and half to be face to face. I suddenly felt more intimidated than usual and my face was flushed red. _

_"Listen. He's playin…" Sasuke started. Then stopped when a voice interrupted_

_OoO_

"_Hey…" He drawled out lazily. I raised an eyebrow._

_"Hi…? What are you doing?" _

_"Um, holding an umbrella over your head…?" Is he really that dumb?_

_"I know that, but why?" _

_"Guess I'm not cruel enough to let a girl walk in the rain alone."_

_"Okay…that's sweet. Thanks, but you really don't have to." _

_"I know." With that he prompted me ahead with his hand and we started to walk towards my house again. The walk was filled with a comfortable silence, at least for me. I'm not too sure what Shikamaru thinks, or how he walks around with his eyes closed. We made it to my house in a matter of minutes seeing how I didn't lived too far away from the school. I thanked him and started to walk inside when he gripped my arm. _

_"Be careful. You're a smart girl; you should know what I'm talking about." With that, he let go of my arm and left. 'What was that…?' Okay now I'm even more confused, does he mean be careful of…Naruto? Or Sasuke? Or both? Ughh to think he said I was smart. I then walked into the house, ready to take a nice hot shower. Maybe some hot chocolate too._

_OoO_

They were all right all along and I didn't believe them. What kind of fool am I? Am I really that dumb not to notice but so many other people did? They were all trying to help me and I waved it off. Now what am I going to do…? I'm too weak to fight back…am I really going to let this happen…?

_Flashback_

_I looked at the picture my mom was holding up and staring at sadly. She looked so…lonely. I tugged at the end of her skirt to get her attention and she looked at me with eyes filled with unshed tears. _

_"Baby…there are a lot of mean people out there and no matter how mean they are;. Sometimes you can't help but love them, but my little Sakura." I watched as she set the picture down in a box. _

_"You should never let a man hurt you. Ever. You keep yourself strong as to not make the mistakes that I did. I want you to lead a happy life my little cherry blossom." She picked me up and poked my nose, making me giggle._

_"So baby when life throws you trouble you fight back, twice as hard." _

_So when life gives you trouble…_

_You fight back…_

_Twice as hard._

_End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes and felt a strange surge of strength in me. Naruto's hands were now under my tank top, his lips working on my neck going lower. I wasn't going to let this happen to me! I promised my mom I wouldn't. I can't let this happen! I have to stop him somehow! I faked a moan and put my hands on his chest. He looked up and grinned at me.

"Finally giving in huh?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered, though out of disgust. I then brought my mouth to his ear and whispered two harsh words.

"Not quite." He looked at me oddly and in a flash I brought my leg up and kicked him in the groin. He hauled in pain and fell to the floor, holding himself. I pushed him off me and ran to the door, only to have his hand grab my ankle. He dragged me to the ground and got back on top of me.

"Grrr Bitch!" He snapped at me and tried to get hold of my arms.

"Let. Me. GO!" I kicked him with bock of my feet; one foot hit his chest while the other hit his face. He reeled back in pain and held his bleeding (and possibly) broken nose. I ran out the bedroom door as fast as my feet could take me almost fell down the stairs I was going so fast. I panted at the bottom of the stairs and held my arms around myself trying to get composed. I sat there for a while before slipping out of the party unnoticed and walking back down the street towards my house.

***

I woke up the next morning in pain. Mostly my legs and wrists, they were covered in bruises from the horrible event last night. When I got home, my mom was asleep, and I decided to not even tell her what happened to me. She would just freak out too much and go Batman on Naruto's ass. Didn't need that, now did I?

I took a shower and got dressed, grabbing my bag and walking down the stairs. When I got downstairs, mom had already left for work so I skipped breakfast. I just wasn't hungry. Not after last night. I started my trek to school, locking the door, and running down the sidewalk.

What was I was going to do if I saw Naruto today? Would he hurt me? I wonder if anyone else knows what happened. What about Sasuke? I blushed and thought back to last night when he was drunk. I couldn't believe he would act like that, drunk or not. When I arrived on school grounds, I noticed a lot of people looking at me funny, some glaring, others smirking. I walked on and ignored their looks. I reached my locker and saw Hinata getting her books out of hers.

"Hey Hinata!" I smiled at her and I gasped when she turned around.

Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked a lot paler then normal. She was glaring at me, with the most hateful look imaginable. She looked disgusted and she snarled one word at me.

"Bitch." I opened my mouth in shock and looked at her in surprise.

"…what?"

"You heard me! You knew I liked Naruto, but you went ahead and slept with him anyway!" She screeched at me. Suddenly the whole hall went silent, getting sucked into the drama Hinata and I were dishing out.

"I didn't sleep with him, what gave you that idea?" I was angry, upset, surprised, hurt and felt betrayed. Why did she think I slept with him? He tried to rape me for goodness sake!

"Oh don't act innocent! Everyone knows Sakura!" She spat out my name like a disease. I couldn't bare it. I saw Naruto in the crowd though, he smirked at me and walked off. I was happy to see that there was a bandage around his nose though.

"Knows what? That that…BASTARD tried to fucking rape me?!"

"Oh so now Naruto's the bad guy! Everyone knows YOU came onto HIM!!" It wasn't Hinata that shouted, but Ino. She stood tall and threatening, glaring at me. She looked absolutely ready to pounce if need be.

"I DIDN'T!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Why don't you just stop lying you fucking whore!" Okay, now that hurt. I suddenly started loosing my voice and my chest started pounding. I felt tears pricking at my eyes and I swallowed to keep myself from breaking down right there.

"But…but I didn't…why you won't believe me…?" One traitorous tear escaped and fell down my face. Why are these people so bent on not believing me? Wait, was this all set up? Were they in on the whole thing?

"I d-didn't…" I muttered once more.

"No one cares what you say slut." Ino spat at me, putting her hands around the sobbing Hinata. I looked at her solemnly and didn't say a word I didn't dare to. They wouldn't listen, they wouldn't care, and they would definitely not believe me.

"Why don't you just go back from where you came from?"

"Yeah really, just leave!"

"No one wants a slut like you around!"

_It was more than I could take._

I ran out of the double doors of the school the opposite way to my house, tears streaking down my face. I couldn't believe this, I couldn't believe that my so-called-friends, didn't believe me. That they have so little faith in me. I ran not caring where I was going, just knowing that I was getting away from there. I finally stopped when I could run no more and leaned against the brick wall behind me, sliding down to the ground. I sobbed and sobbed. Wondering why this had to happen to me, why now?

_When life throws you trouble_

_You fight back_

_Twice as hard._

***

**THERE IT IS PEOPLE CHAPTER 6!!! Hope you all liked it! It was sad to write…poor Saki-chan! T.T**

**Love you all! Read and Review!!!!**

**-cutelittleuchihagurl**

**Review Responses:**

**Akasuna no Akane: Lol sorry! I hope this was longer, it didn't even have any internet chat! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sadbrowneyes976 : It's gonna be Ino/Shika! Glad you like it and thanks for revewing!**

**Kiku-Ai: Me neither! I'm really excited to write it! **

**Maybeknot: Whoops not much Shino…but more in the next chapter! WOO SASUSAKU! Glad you like it! Hearts you too! LOL Thanks for reviewing!**

**JustMaee: Hope this was long enough, thanks for reviewing!**

**Writingtitan: Oooo RAMEN! YAY! Lol Hoped you liked it! Thanks for revewing!**

**TragedyDawl: Welcome! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hunny-senpai: Thanks! You too! Thanks for revewing!**

**Michi16: Glad your having fun! Luv u too! XD Thankf for reviewing!**

**Ayake Rin: Lol glad you like everything so much! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxGothFairyLoverxX: Thanks!!!**

**no tears left to cry: Tish been done! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-HeavensIntensity.: Lol Same here! Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Xxadmbxx: Thanks for reviewing!!!!**

**NekoAngel101: O.O Um I hope that your psycho/stalkerish disease has been cured…I really do. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pouncey: Thanks!!!**

**MissDramalicious: the beach chapter shall come up when all this drama going on at school has cleared up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mistyjet: Thanks! Glad you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) ELLO! Thank you all reviewers! I would just like to say that I'm up to 3000 hits! This chapter will have a lot of SasuSaku in it! Oh and Shino is in it too, you just have to look for him! Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**OoO**

**Don't Judge A Book It's Cover**

_By: cutelittleuchihagurl_

**CHAPTER 7:**

Yesterday was bad, but today was Hell. Once I had finally finished crying (my eyes were red and sore, I just couldn't cry anymore) I decided to skip school that day and went straight home. I don't remember the walk home, everything was such a blur. I do remember however, going up to room and checking my email on my computer. NightRave had replied to the email I sent him the day before, before I went to that damn party.

_Cherry, _

_It'll be lonely, but have fun whatever your doing. You just better not be kissing any guys. ;p_

_-NightRave_

It was so ironic. _Better not be kissing any guys._ That was exactly what happened (though not intentionally) and I was so upset that I couldn't even log on and chat with him. I turned off my computer and lay down in my bed, slowly falling asleep. I woke up multiple times though, having nightmares of that horrible incident, all the mean students, the glares, and I finally just stayed awake as to avoid them. Leaving me physically and emotionally exhausted today.

I woke up at 1pm and then rolled off my bed, effectively hitting my head on the floor. I was glad it was Saturday, no school and no problems. My mom was at work though, she liked her NEW job. She got hired at a BAKERY and she said that it was her 'calling'. She wonders why she had to buy a size larger in jeans…ha. Point was, she worked on the weekends, leaving me to cook for myself. (Which was MEAN. I'm not a very good cook…)

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea…" Lame.

CLICK!

"…Tina, eat the food! Gosh…" Not in the mood.

CLICK!

"…may the force be with you…" Boring…

CLICK!

"I like men now!" WTF is this…?

Click!

"…who is Orochihomo! And why Rasuke!" It's that one ninja show! I think it's called Nabuto or something…oh well.

CLICK!

"I love you, you love me! We're a great big family…" OMG!

DOUBLE CLICK!

"Rabbit season!" "Duck Season!" "Rabbit Season!" "Duck Season!" "Rabbit Season!" "Rabbit Season!" "Duck Season! Fire!" I loved Looney tunes.

I threw the remote on the couch and watched as Daffy's head got shot by Elmer Fud. It was hilarious! Who doesn't love Saturday morning cartoons? I was hungry, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed some Count Chocula cereal and some milk. I poured the contents into a bowl and put them away. I then grabbed a spoon and the bowl and walked back into the living room. I sat down and ate breakfast, watching TV for the rest of the morning.

***

I logged onto my computer around noon and was surprised to see multiple emails in my inbox. Some were from Hinata, 2 were from Ino. A couple of more from some students at school. I didn't dare open them, at least not yet. I ignored them and signed into a chat window. I started chatting to a person called buglover101.

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Hey!**

**buglover101: Hello. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Wats up?**

**bugluver101: Not much, just researching on some butterflies at home. You?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Butterflies are pretty! I'm not doing anything just being bored at home…**

**buglover101: I agree, I find most specimen to be beautiful. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: s/a/l?**

**buglover101: What?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Lol sex/age/location?**

**buglover101: oh. m/18/Konoha. Yourself?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: f/18/Konoha. Ha we're from the same city! Maybe I know you!**

**buglover101: I don't know, I sorta just moved here…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Oh, then welcome! So what school do you attend or are you going to attend?**

**buglover101: Konoha High for the Gifted. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Awesome! That's the school I go to…ano…I don't think I'll ever go back now…**

**buglover101: Why not? **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Can you keep a secret? **

**buglover101: Who would I tell? **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Lol right…Well. I went to this party and this guy who I thought was my friend tried to…rape me. Luckily he didn't, but the next day when I went to school everyone was calling me a slut because they all thought I slept with him. My friends even turned against me. I skipped the rest of the day…**

**buglover101: I'm sorry. That's really harsh. **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: It's okay. It's my fault anyway. They all warned me that the guy was probably playing me and what's worse is that one of my friends like him. **

**buglover101: They're not very good friends if they turned on you like that.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Yeah I guess. **

I chatted with budlover101 for about an hour when I heard a ping.

_**NightRave has joined chat.**_

**NightRave: Hey cherry.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Hey Rave! I Misses you!**

**buglover101: Who's this guy?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: He's my friend…**

**NightRave: I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?**

**buglover101: Wouldn't you like to know. See ya Cherry.**

_**buglover101 has signed out.**_

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: What was that? We're not dating or anything? Why did you tell him that?**

**NightRave: Hn. Why? Do you like him or something?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: No, he's just a friend. But we're not dating, so why did you say you're my boyfriend?**

**NightRave: Hn.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Rave…**

**NightRave: Hn.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: C'mon…**

**NightRave: Hn.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: I'm getting angry…**

**NightRave: *smirks* Hn.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: …I kissed a guy at a party the other night. **

**NightRave: You what?!**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: It was such a nice kiss….**

**NightRave: …**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: The guy was good looking too…**

**NightRave: *twitch* Cherry…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Hmmm? What is it guy-I-did-not-kiss?**

**NightRave: You went to a party? And then kissed a guy? **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: I never kiss and tell.**

**NightRave: Who is he? **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Rave…**

**NightRave: Cherry…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Lol What's wrong? Jealous that it wasn't you?**

**NightRave: And if I was…?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY:…then I would have to call you a possessive bastard.**

**NightRave:…ah.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: HA! RAVE WAS JEALOUS! RAVE WAS JEALOUS! RAVE WAS JEALOUS!!!!!!**

**NightRave: Shut up.**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Make me! **

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Oh wait, you can't! Ha ha…okay stop glaring. I can feel it from here…**

**NightRave:…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: C'mon! You know I loves you Ravey!!!! **

**NightRave:…really?**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: Of course! **

**NightRave:…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY: well I g2g! Bye Bye Rave!**

**NightRave:…see ya…**

**cAlLmEcHeRrY has signed out.**

**NightRave:…Too bad she was only joking…**

**NightRave has signed out.**

I logged out after I heard the front door open and close. I quickly ran down the steps and grabbed a baseball bat I kept in the closet. I was sure that I locked that door! Who would someone get in? I tiptoed into the hall leading to the front door, when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders from behind and yelled in my ear.

"SAKI-BABY!!!! What are you doing with bat…?" It was just my mom. I gave a relieved sigh and placed the bat against the wall.

"Momma…I thought you were working." 'CHA! You scared me to death!'

"Mommy had to come home early."

"In other words, they kicked you out because you were working too much." My mother's head hang low.

"Yes…"

"That's what I thought." I walked out of the hall into the living room where my used cereal bowl was still sitting. I picked it up and walked into the sink, putting it in the sink. 'I'm so bored. What to do? What to do?' Friday came flooding back into my mind. 'Uhhh, I need to get out somewhere…' I ran upstairs to my room and opened my closet. I looked around for a second before pulling out some blue jean shorts and a yellow baby doll top. The outfit I was planning to wear to the beach party. I put my hair into two cute pigtails and ran back down the stairs. (I was sure getting a workout ne?)I walked out the front door yelling bye to my mother, telling her I would be at the park.

***

When I got to Konoha East Park, I sat down on a swing and looked around. Children were running around playing on the jungle-Jim, teeter-totters and swings, their parents sitting on benches watching or reading books. There were a few people walking their dogs and some runners running on the sidewalk. I sighed and started swinging back and forth. I felt really childish and out of place here, some parents were glaring at me. (A teenager with pink hair, swinging on a swing next to their little toddlers, my goodness! Note the sarcasm.)

I watched as a little girl fell and started crying. I was starting to wonder if anyone was going to go help her, or if she was alone. Then a grown man, her father I presume, came over and knelt down towards her. He smiled at her and made her laugh, she lifted her arms up wanting to be picked up and the man obliged. My mind started to wander and I wondered what it was like having a father. Was it like having a mom, only it was a man? I had always wondered what it was like to have two parents, a mom and a dad. Not just a mom. She was great, but I couldn't help but feel that I was missing out on something that everyone else had.

I then thought back to what Hinata and the others said. What Naruto had done and what he wasn't able to finish. (Thank god!) I wondered what mom would say if she found out. What Monday would be like, if I ever went back that was. I then started thinking about Sasuke. Where was he Friday? Was he laughing and pointing at me like everyone else was? Was he looking at me with hate filled eyes, maiming me? Did he hate me? For some reason the thought of him hating me hurt, like a stab in the chest. I placed my hand over my hurt and gripped the fabric of my shirt. Maybe he was part of the whole thing too…?

"Getting emotional Haruno?" My head snapped up at the deep baritone voice and I looked into blurry onyx eyes. I blinked again, but the blurry didn't stop, it was only then that I noticed that I was crying. I turned my head away and wiped the tears from my eyes, only looking back at the person when my face was dry. There was Sasuke Uchiha, sitting next to on the swing like we were old buddies, or friends.

Tch. As if.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"Why were you crying?" He countered.

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then don't ask!" I snapped at him. I then looked down and looked back up at him. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him once more. He gave a large sigh before looking ahead in front of him emotionlessly.

"I saw you, sitting her alone and I just thought…I don't know." He explained with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Sasuke blushing? It went as quick as it came and his face was its normal pale again. His dark eyes rose to meet mine again.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine." He ordered. I looked down at my lap and smiled softly before starting to swing back and forth a little.

"I guess I was lonely and thinking about what happened Friday and what's going to happen Monday. I was just also thinking about my dad."

"Your dad?" He looked interested.

"Yeah, what it was like to have one."

"Oh…" He looked totally shocked at my statement. "What happened to him?" I raised an eyebrow; this is the most I've ever heard Sasuke talk. Ever.

"Oh well he and my mother divorced before I was born, so I never really got to meet him or anything. I was just wondering what it was like is all."

"Hn. It's nothing special." I looked at him in shock and then smiled a little. 'I think…he's trying to cheer me up.'

"What happened Friday?" I looked at him oddly and he stared back emotionally with mild interest in his eyes.

"Don't you remember? Were you not there?" I felt slightly relieved to know that he wasn't there to witness my downfall.

"No I stayed home, had a major headache (coughhangovercough)." I giggled a little and then looked down.

"Um…I'm sorry. I really should have followed your advice and not gone to the stupid party, but I did and now everyone thinks I'm some fuckin slut. I went to the party and was told Naruto wanted to talk to me upstairs and I went and some people saw me and started saying that I slept with him, but I didn't. Anyway when I got upstairs I looked around for him and he was waiting for me and then he…he pushed me into this dark room and…" I trailed off feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "He started kissing me and then he tried to take my top off. I…I pushed him off and kicked him in the groin. Then I kicked him in the face, made his nose bleed. Ha. He had to come to school with his nose all bandaged up. After that, I went home…but when I got to school the next day everyone thought I slept with him, so I just left…" I few tears had escaped my eyes but I quickly wiped them away and looked up at Sasuke. I didn't expect what I saw.

He was shaking, his fists were clinched and he looked like he wanted to kill something or someone. His eyes held rage and were full of fury; they held a red tint in them. It was then I realized that he must have staring at my black and blue wrists the whole time I was telling him my story. They did look pretty bad today, they were dark purple, in a couple of spots they were black. They didn't hurt too much though, only when someone grabbed them or they bumped against something. Sasuke's eyes then looked up into mine and I saw anger, pity, sadness, and fury. Emotions that I thought I would never see from the Uchiha.

"So he did this?" He asked still looking at me, though one of his hands traced my wrist lightly and I shivered at the contact. My heart sped up and I blush came to my cheeks.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it looks. I mean they don't really hurt." I explained to him. He muttered a quick 'Hn' and then stood up. He then walked off without another word and I watched him go, noticing his shoulders tense up and his hands fist in his pockets. One thought was on my mind.

_Why is he so angry?_

***

The weekend went by in a blur and the next thing I knew, it was Monday and I was walking down the halls of Konoha High for the Gifted. I was keeping to myself though, my eyes downcast, slouching and not trying to draw any attention to myself. I could hear people snickering; the comments, the names and I just tried to ignore it and kept walking. I waiting until Hinata walked away from her locker before going to mine, where I grabbed the books I needed and slipped on my black hoodie I left in it the Friday. It was cold today, being in the late fall. I closed my locker and started walking towards my class when I heard someone shout 'There's a fight going on in the court yard!'. Being curious I snuck through the crowds to get a good view of the fight, and my blood ran cold.

There was Sasuke and Naruto standing across from each other, murderous glares on both of there faces, fists clinched at there sides. Naruto seemed to have a smirk on his face while Sasuke's held a grim frown.

"So what?! You mad cause I screwed that little pink chick? You can have her now, I'm done with her!" My cheeks pinked and I was lucky that no one noticed me in the crowd seeing as I had my hood over my head.

"Screwing her eh? Now that might make me a little sore, but trying to RAPE her…? Now that just pisses me off." Sasuke's glare got more murderous by the second and the crowd of students gasped. They all looked at Naruto, whose eyes widened a bit before he glared right back.

"It's not rape if she enjoys it Uchiha." The smirk was back on Naruto's face, but not for long.

Naruto was down on the ground in a second flat, Sasuke on top. Sasuke punched him in the face a couple of times before Naruto kicked him off of him. Naruto ran at Sasuke, fist rose ready to strike, when Sasuke sidestepped and Naruto fell to the ground. He quickly got back up and tackled Sasuke, who punched him in the gut. Naruto fell to his side, and Sasuke started punching his face over and over.

Everyone knew why Sasuke why the leader of their former group, he was the toughest. They were also confused by what Sasuke said. Could they believe him, Sasuke never lied. He had no need to. Everyone was starting to doubt Naruto more and more each second. Soon people were starting to cheer Sasuke on, some gasping when blood was sighted.

I watched as tears started to spring up in my eyes, I was frozen. There was Sasuke, beating an unconscious Naruto, and why? Because of me. He even stood up for me, nobody has ever done anything like that for me, and Sasuke was the least person I ever expected to. Sure I hated Naruto now, so much in fact, at one point I wanted to kill him. But now, seeing him bleeding from his nose, slowly breathing, and eyes closed, being punched over and over by Sasuke made me feel pity for him. And I shouldn't! He tried to RAPE me, RAPE. I shouldn't feel sorry for someone like that, but I did and I wanted it to stop.

I saw Shikamaru walk up beside me and he looked neither surprised nor sorry for Naruto. He watched the fight, beating, with mild interest.

"Stop him…" I managed to squeak out. Shikamaru looked down at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? He tried to rape you did he not? And yet, you want Sasuke to stop?"

"Y-yes I do, I know he did something bad but…he doesn't deserve this. Just please! Stop…him…" I looked up at Shikamaru, pleading with my teary emerald eyes. I heard him sigh before walking towards the two muttering 'troublesome, naïve girl'. I watched as he walked up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke tensed up and for a second looked like he was going to hit Shikamaru, but then he calmed down and got off the unconscious Naruto. Shikamaru pointed over to me and Sasuke looked at me for a second before walking my way. Everyone was silent, not a noise was made and everyone was watching Sasuke's every movement.

Sasuke reached me and pulled my hood off my head. I made no move to stop him and let him do as he pleased. Everyone gasped seeing as it was me and I saw Ino and Hinata starting to walk over to where I was, but I backed up a little. I didn't why though, and Sasuke must have understood because he glared at the two girls, stopping them in their tracks. He then started pulling me away and I looked back seeing Hinata and Ino watching us. Unshed tears in their eyes and they looked at me with pity and regret.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" I saw Hinata mouth to me and I never got to reply because I was pulled around a corner and into the parking lot.

Sasuke led me through the parking lot until he reached a shiny black mustang. I gaped at it a little and then looked back at him. He looked at me expectedly and sighed. He walked around and opened the passenger door for me.

"Get in."

OoO

**HEY! Chapter 7 is done! I hope you all liked it! I just need to go ahead and get this whole 'Sakura you slut!' problem out of the way before I get to the beach scene which should be in either chapter 8 or 9. I'm thinking that I'll end my story on chapter 10 or 11 though. **

**Thank you all reviewers! I loves you all! **

**Please review! I only need ONE MORE and I'll be at 100! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I REALLY DO!!!!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**SasoLOVE111: Yeah I did make things a little shaky huh? Naruto is pretty evil in this one, I normally would write him as an older brother but, I just couldn't resist! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Maybeknot: It was very sad writing it…I made a lot of people mad at Naruto LOL I've actually thought that I'll use Shino in this fic some more, he just fits! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like!**

**Silver Moonlight14: LOL yeah, he did have a hangover. Thanks and glad you like it!**

**Jaycee81196: Really? Thankyou so much! I'm glad you like it! Oh and I'm sorry about the Naruto rape Sakura thing…it just had to be done. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hunny-senpai: Everyone is hating Naruto right now! I feel sorta sorry for him though…Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**no tears left to cry: Lol Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing!**

**TragedyDawl: LOL hope this was enough cherry-rave to satisfy you! Well there was a lot of Sasusaku…thanks for reviewing!**

**Writingtitan: Darn…I was hoping for some Ramen…LOL and I'm sorry you've been in that kind of situation. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Black Kunai: O.O Okay…I hope that the pounding Sasuke gave Naruto was enough to satisfy your…hate. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SasuSaku-BESTfranns . LOVErs .: They SHALL meet soon! In either the 8****th**** or 9****th**** chapter! LOL thanks for reviewing!**

**Michi16: Lol glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**MissDramalicious: I'm sorry! T.T Naruto just fits…thanks for reviewing!**

**TwilightFireWolf: O.O …scary. Run Naruto Run. Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Chi Chi Luvs U: Oh wow, I'm sorry you had to go through that! T.T Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! (would your username happen to be Chi Chi off of DBZ? I love that show! =3)**

**Miss-Kawaii-XOXO: I'm just wondering…have you taken all your medication..? LOL Yes Sasuke shall be superman! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Akasuna no Akane: Lol Same here! Thanks for reviewing!**

**JustMaee: Normally Naruto wouldn't but…he's just mean in this fic. Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**7anime7lover7: SURPRISE! Another cliffy! Lol Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!**

**sasuke sakura lover1250: Sorry for the mistakes! I hope there was enough Sasusaku in this chapter for you; there shall be more in the next! Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**shikaino-fan: Yes he did and everyone believed him! Can you believe that! Grr, I'm mad at my own story! …anyway thanks for reveiwing1 ^.^**

**Well that's all for today! Thanks for reviewing and everyone I LOVE YOU!!! (Except you!)**

_-cutelittleuchihagurl_


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) HEY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! It's been a while since I updated, I apologize. I'm going through some trouble with some private family matters and I haven't been able to write anything. Thank you everyone who's reviewing! I LOVE YOU!

ALSO! I WOULD NORMALLY HAVE REVIEW RESPONSES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE BUT DO TO THE LACK OF TIME I HAVE I CAN'T DO THEM! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY REVEIWERS! YOU DESERVE BETTER! T.T

Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto…

OoO

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

_By: cutelittleuchihagurl_

Chapter 8:

"Hey! Wait! Where are we going?" I asked, though in my current situation I could have been nicer I suppose. I was trapped in the passenger seat of Sasuke Uchiha's sleek expensive black Mustang. The interior (as most of you could guess) was black and had a high definition stereo. As if just being rich was not enough, Sasuke just had to show it off.

That conceited lovable bastard.

"Don't know." Sasuke shrugged and I gaped at him. Either he was really stupid or he was just avoiding the answer.

"Then WHY are you driving? And why aren't we back at school?"

"Hey, I don't ask about your life. So keep quiet."

"Your life…? What are you talking about?! It wasn't even personal!"

"You're annoying. Just shut up."

"…Did you just say I was annoying?" My eyes darkened and Sasuke looked over questioning my tone. I gave him the dirtiest glare I could muster and turned to look out the window, ignoring him. If he was going to be an ass then why talk to him. I don't even know why I got in the car with him. What he did earlier, it was so unlike him. Beating up Naruto, I have to wonder if it was for my sake…but that would never happen. This guy (man) was a cruel, sadistic, cold, I-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-world, bastard. With chicken hair. He would never do anything to help anyone.

'He's probably thinking of somewhere to dump me right now…' I thought.

"You hungry?" I blinked and looked over at him.

"What?"

"Are you deaf too? I asked if you were hungry." I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Well uh…" Suddenly Sasuke took a sharp right that nearly sent me sprawled on his lap. 'This guy is a maniac!"

"What the Hell was that for?!" I yelled at him just as soon as I regained my balance and wasn't seeing doubles. When he didn't respond I poked his shoulder and he tensed up. I then poked him again knowing full well that there was a chance that he could just lay me flat right now, but I was taking that chance. Suddenly his hand (the once not on the steering wheel) shot out and grabbed my hand that was poking him. He then looked over to me, face stoic as ever and started to lean towards me. I instinctively moved back and found myself pressed against the window and him still holding my hand. As his face got closer to mine I glanced at the rode and noticed that we were at a stop light, otherwise we would be dead. The grip on my hand got tighter the closer he came towards me till his body was almost flush against mine.

My breathe hitched and a blush adorned my cheeks, his breathe was fanning my face making me dizzy. I winced a bit at the pressure put onto my hand, it felt like it was going to break and I let out a small yelp. Sasuke neither let go nor said a word, just stared deep into my eyes and observed me. His face brushed against my cheek and his breathe tickled my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 'This is one long stop light…' I thought.

"What?" Sasuke whispered into my ear making me wince again.

"Uh, I…" I suddenly found myself not able to speak and my blush deepened. How can I guy be this irresistible? It was maddening!

"Stop poking me then." He let go of my hand and sat upright just as the stop light turned green. I sat still, almost panting trying to regain the breathe I didn't know I was holding in.

I didn't dare glance over at him.

If I had I would have saw the smirk adorning his god-like features.

…_Life is so unfair. _

**OoO**

"Stop staring and eat." Sasuke roughly commanded. Gawd, aggressive much? I looked back down at my half eaten pancakes and started to pick at my bacon. I wasn't too hungry and you couldn't really blame me.

Being in a (expensive) car with Uchiha, Sasuke, Lord of all things mean and nasty can make a girl loose her appetite.

_Bite me. _

Sasuke sat across from me drinking coffee, looking arrogant and almighty as usual. That didn't surprise me, but what did surprise me was the place that he took me to eat at. It was a rather small café, with oak furniture and dim lighting. I was expecting some place expensive with chandeliers, pretty waitresses, and a menu filled with rather high priced dishes. I then quickly glanced at Sasuke, who was looking out the window we were sitting next to.

Is this a date? I couldn't help but thinking it, we were a girl and boy sitting in café having a meal alone together. It could be classified as a date, and my cheeks flushed with the thought. Stop this nonsense thinking! Sasuke is just being uncharacteristically nice and buying me breakfast and not being too much of a bastard. That means NOTHING.

"How was your morning?" Sasuke uncertainly asked out the blue. I stared at him for a second before replying.

"Um, it was nice…?" I answered unsurely. Sasuke was being weird.

"That's good, do you like the food?"

"…"

"Yeah it's okay. It tastes good; I'm just not too hungry at the moment…"

"That's okay, money doesn't really matter." I raised a brow at Sasuke's tone and looked at him apathetically.

"You're acting weird." I stated. He stared at me for a second before shrugging and looking out the window again.

"Why did you…fight with Naruto this morning?" I couldn't help but ask, it had been bugging me all morning. Sasuke glanced at me then back out the window and finally settled his eyes on me again.

"I…he was talking about you. You just looked so…upset yesterday and I guess I just got mad. I mean, he was insulting me and I just hate people who lie and all that shit." He looked ashamed and bashful at the moment. I smiled at him and he looked away.

"Thanks."

"I…didn't do it for you Haruno."

"I know." Sasuke just shook his head at me and stared at me for a bit.

"Hey Sasuke." He nodded.

"Have you ever been shopping with a girl?"

**OoO**

"YAY! Thanks for the teddy bear Sasuke!" I restrained myself from hugging him and he gave a small smirk before turning stoic again.

We were currently walking down the street, going into any shop the two of us found interesting. Sasuke was carrying three bags in his hands, while I was only carrying one and my (newly bought blue) teddy bear. Sasuke was acting weird all day, being nice to me and buying me things. He cut down on the insults and even started to call me Sakura. For some reason though, everything seemed fake, and I knew that he was straining to keep up this façade.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you doing all this and acting nice to me…?" I looked at the ground and stopped walking.

_All dreams have to come to an end sometime…_

"Well…"He looked at the ground scratching the back of his head and before looking back up at me. "You wanted…to know what it was like…having a dad right? I know that's weird to even try to picture me as your dad and I DON'T want you to, but I still wanted to try. You just looked so upset yesterday."

Flashback

_ "So, what are you doing here?" I asked him once more. He gave a large sigh before looking ahead in front of him emotionlessly. _

"_I saw you, sitting her alone and I just thought…I don't know." He explained with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Sasuke blushing? It went as quick as it came and his face was its normal pale again. His dark eyes rose to meet mine again._

"_I answered your question, now you answer mine." He ordered. I looked down at my lap and smiled softly before starting to swing back and forth a little._

"_I guess I was lonely and thinking about what happened Friday and what's going to happen Monday. I was just also thinking about my dad."_

"_Your dad?" He looked interested._

"_Yeah, what it was like to have one."_

_"Oh…" He looked totally shocked at my statement. "What happened to him?" I raised an eyebrow; this is the most I've ever heard Sasuke talk. Ever._

_"Oh well he and my mother divorced before I was born, so I never really got to meet him or anything. I was just wondering what it was like is all."_

_"Hn. It's nothing special." I looked at him in shock and then smiled a little. 'I think…he's trying to cheer me up.' _

End of flashback

My teary eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief. This guy…this guy that was known for being a-

(Selfish, know-it-all, possessive, uncaring, overrated, good-looking, bastard)

-was doing so much for me. He was being so nice and caring, he made me smile and laugh and he made my heart beat erratically every time he glanced my way. He was trying, even though he wasn't sure how to act himself; he was trying to make me feel better by pretending to be my dad. Sasuke Uchiha was going against all his normal instincts and behaviors and throwing them out the door, just to cheer me up. The thought made my heart swell with happiness, and my eyes blurred with tears. Before I even knew what was happening, I had my arms around Sasuke, the bag and teddy bear forgotten on the ground.

"Thank you Sasuke, thank you so much. You really…" I just couldn't finish my sentence because of the tears over flowing in my eyes and I buried my head into his chest. Sasuke snapped out of his shocked state, dropped the bags, and uncertainly hugged me back. I felt so comfortable in his arms, it felt so right and I wanted to be like forever, a few seconds wasn't enough. It was then that I realized that I just might be…

_In love with Uchiha Sasuke, my so called enemy. _

**The bastard**

**The ice-block**

**The smug know-it-all**

**The cruel bully**

**The sarcastic wanker**

**The almighty**

**The ass**

**The man who had it all**

**The man who gave nothing **

_(The sweetest, most caring, lovable, and nicest guy in the world.)_

…And I just might be in love with him.

What about NightRave?

Wasn't I sure I was in love with him too?

NightRave was my _**ONE**_wasn't he?

He was everything Sasuke supposedly wasn't.

I thought I was in **love** with him.

I **know** it's more than a **crush**.

Okay so I was in love with _**TWO**_ guys…?

…Damn.

**OoO**

_Cherry, _

_I'm sorry BABE, but I'm not going to be able to chat with you tonight. I'm worn out and I'm hitting the hay early. I had the weirdest day, it took a lot out of me. I hope your day was good. I've been thinking about you…a lot. I miss you. _

_Yours in two days (beach trip), _

_NightRave_

I sighed at the message disappointed and sat down at the desk to write a reply back.

_Rave, _

_It's okay TWINKLES. You rest and get feeling better. You're going to need your energy for when you meet me. I'm not going to make it easy for you. I've missed you too, and I can't wait to see you. Good night._

_Yours in two days (I know I know…),_

_Cherry_

I turned off the computer and lay back on my bed. I was so tired; I couldn't keep my eyes opened. I could still see Sasuke's face clearly in my mind and I smiled lightly. I unconsciously reached over and grabbed my new teddy bear, holding it close to my body as I feel into a deep sleep.

OoO

**OKAY! That's a cut! I'm sorry that it was so short and all, but like I said I'm really going through some trouble with my family and all that. I've been staying with different relatives about every night and only had the time to write this quick chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) HELLO MY LITTLE CHITLINGS!!! I'm so happy at the moment! I just got a cute little FERET! He's white and has red eyes…o.O. I think that makes him an albino…OH and I can now update again!!!! Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter! ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto…**

**OoO**

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

_By: cutelittleuchihagurl_

**CHAPTER 9:**

The week went by quickly and before I knew it, it was the day of the beach party. That's why I'm packing right now, stuffing random objects in a bag as fast as I can before I have to meet up at the school. The night before mom just had to talk to me all night about what to wear, who not to talk to, who to talk to, where to go, what not to do, what I should do, not to get raped, don't talk to strangers, and no unprotected sex (I hate my mom sometimes…). In consequence I now had to rush to pack everything, get to the school, and find a seat on the bus we would be taking to the beach.

"Honey! Don't forget sunscreen! And your sunglasses, you don't really need them…but they look good on you so take them! Also get your camera and take lots of pics for momma! Stay away from weird people too and don't forget to say 'hi' to Hinata and Ino for me! And-"

Oh yeah, Hinata and Ino. The day after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto at school, they had both ran up to me and started apologizing. Asking me to forgive them, hugging me tightly, crying and balling into my shoulder. I made sure they did a sufficient amount of begging and pleading before I officially forgave them. They did after all; call me a slut in front of the entire school. Nothing big. **NOT.**

_They acted like bitches, but I forgave them. Cause they're my bitches. _

"Mom I got it! I didn't live to be 17 fucking years old do to my stupidity! I got everything!"

My mom stood agape for a second before putting on a serious face and walking over to my tense, scared-shitless-body.

"Baby, Honey, Sweetheart…YOU ARE SO GROWN UP!!! USING THE WORD 'FUCK' IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHER!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BABY!!!" I was engulfed into a hug I was sure to never forget and crushed into my weeping mother's chest. 'What the HELL is wrong with this women?! She celebrates when I cuss in front of her?!' I was suddenly aware of how hard it was to breathe being squished in my mom's bosom.

"…uh mom…I can't-"

"-YOU WERE JUST A BABY-"

"I really need to…"

"-NOW YOU'RE ALL GROWN UP-"

"…can't breathe…"

"-AND USING THE WORD 'FUCK'-"

"Mom…"

My mom stopped hugging me and looked up at the clock; she then pushed me away from her and grabbed my black duffle bag. I sat on the floor gasping for breathe when she threw the bag on me and grabbed my wrist dragging me into the kitchen.

"You're going to be LATE!" I sweat dropped. 'No shit Sherlock.' Had I said this out loud she probably would go into another motherly fit, so I decided to keep the comment to myself and nodded my head. My mom gave me one last hug before pushing me out the door, when I turned to tell her bye she slammed the door in my face.

Fine. Be that way. _Tramp._

I picked up my duffle bag my mom also managed to toss out the door and started running to the school. My bag kept slipping off my shoulder and it made it hard to run the whole way, I'm pretty sure I fell about fifty times do to my clumsiness, staining my jean shorts. I was wearing the outfit I told NightRave I would meet him in, yellow baby-doll top and blue jeans. My hair was put up in two pigtails held together by some cute yellow ribbon. Some plain black sandals were on my small feet.

'Oh yay! There's the school.'

**OoO**

"SAKURA!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!" I was glomped by Ino in the bus line, Hinata following behind her trying to calm her down.

"Um Ino…you saw S-Sakura just yesterday…"

"…but…I missed her Hinata!!!" Gawd, Ino's whining is giving me a headache. I un-latch myself from her grasp and grab my dropped duffel-bag.

"Hey Hinata." I smiled at her. She lightly smiled back and hoisted her purple backpack higher on her shoulder and muttered a small 'hey'. I looked around and saw Ino talking to Shikamaru and see the blush on her cheeks. It's so obvious she likes him; I can't believe that he doesn't see it. Or maybe he does and he just tries to be nice about it and ignore it. I then see Naruto a couple of feet away, surrounded by girls of all kinds.

_Tch. Womanizing bastard._

I then see Neji and Sasuke talking to each other; well more like their conversation goes like this:

Sasuke: Hyuuga.

Neji: Uchiha.

Sasuke: Trip. You ready?

Neji: Ah, mostly. You?

Sasuke: *grunts* Ah.

Neji: …

Sasuke: …Hn.

Neji: Hn.

Sasuke: Ah.

Neji: *grunts*

Sasuke: …So you with Tenten.

Neji: Ah. Haruno? (At this I blush)

Sasuke: …Hn.

Neji: Saw you two…

Sasuke: Fuck off. *walks away*

Neji: Hn. *smirk*

It's quite clear that when two anti-social men are left on their own, they can't carry a decent conversation to save their lives. I take a chance to glance over at Sasuke again, only to realize him gone and Neji is talking to TenTen. They seem to enjoy each other's presence an awful lot. I already know that TenTen likes him, and might even love him. If you look hard enough you can see a microscopic blush on her cheeks. Suddenly Neji smirks and she whacks his arm real hard, I can hear the 'smack!'.

_Ouch. _I **KNOW **that hurt. No use trying to hide it you prideful Hyuuga. (No offense Hinata!)

"Sakura, hey." I turn around and find a person that makes me smile.

"HEY SHINO!" I give him a bear hug and he returns it half heartily. I started talking to Shino yesterday at school and already he felt like my brother, like I've known him all my life. My sibling that was separated from me at birth, my brother from another mother.

I _think_ you all get the idea.

"So you excited for the trip?"

"You know it! I even bought a new bathing suit for this trip…"

"Pricey, spendy girl."

"Hey! I don't spend that much money! Mom said that she think it would be nice if I got a new one…"

"Yeah, cause you probably got too big for your old one right?!" A voice interrupted us. I looked behind me to see none other than Kiba towering behind my small frame. He was grinning wolfishly.

"Kiba!" I whack him upside the head and he laughs all the while at my futile attempts to hurt him.

"Hey Shorty, you know I'm kidding. We all know you have a flat chest." Kiba glances at my not-so-big-breasts to make a point and I blush. Out of embarrassment or anger, I don't know. I kick him in the leg and huff, walking beside Hinata and clinging to her arm.

"Hinata! They're being mean to me!" I whine to her. She smiles and pats my head.

"K-Kiba, can you control your-s-self? Please?" She mock glares at him, while I stick my tongue out at him.

_Ha Ha. Take that mutt boy! _

Kiba and Hinata had just started dating. Hinata said 'yes' to him yesterday at school, after seeing how Naruto treated me and all she said that she didn't want to love someone like that. So she decided to give Kiba a chance, she told me she liked him a lot and not like a brother; like a boyfriend type guy. So they have been goofing with each other, stealing glances and hugging. Hinata is constantly texting him and he know thinks its okay tease me. Since he's dating Hinata, he says that we're 'buddies' now, someone he can tease and get away with it. Hinata was happy, she was smiling and laughing a lot now. The best part was that she made time to hang with friends and with Kiba, meaning that she didn't just ignore the other. Hinata is a great person, I think she deserves happiness. Naruto doesn't deserve her.

**OoO**

'Okay so Hinata is sitting with Kiba, Ino somehow got Shikamaru to sit with her, Neji and TenTen are riding together, Shino is on a different bus. So I guess that means I get a whole seat to myself! YAY!'

Students are loading the last bus (the one I'm getting on) and everyone is sitting in weird couple groups. Now I feel lonely. I throw my duffle bag in the seat I will be sitting in, the very back right seat. Hinata and Kiba will be in front of me, while Ino and Shikamaru are in the seat right across from mine. Neji and TenTen are right in front of Ino. I sigh and slide in next to the window in the seat, sitting my bag right beside me so no one will sit with me. I lean my head back and close my eyes waiting for the bus to get moving. I can't believe it takes this long to load a bus.

"Sakura are you sure you're okay with sitting with yourself?" Hinata asks as she looks back at me. I smile and nod.

"You sure Shorty, because I really don't mind sitting by myself. Not that I don't love sitting with you Hinata!" Kiba grins and I just laugh.

"It's okay; it just means I get some extra leg room. No biggie." I wave them off and close my eyes again. They instantly shoot open a second later when I feel the duffle-bag drop onto my stomach, knocking all the air out of me. I grunt and look over to see who dared to sit with me.

Cause they were **DEAD**. **Stone cold, not feeling, six-feet-under, **_**DEAD**_**. **

"…" I could only stare.

"…" Still gaping.

"…" Wow…

"What?" Sasuke bit out, finally getting annoyed at my staring. I glared at him and pointed a finger at him, to my bag, to me and then back to him. Sasuke lefts an eyebrow and shifts in his seat slightly, placing his black/dark blue bag on lap. I can't believe him!

"That hurt you know." I finally inform him after a moment of silence. He glances at me and then takes out an IPod. I then hear him mutter a small 'annoying' to himself. My jaw nearly hit the bus floor.

"ANNOYING?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That's what I said."

"…I take back every nice thing I said about you yesterday."

"Did you even ever say something nice?"

I started to think back to all our conversations yesterday. Wait, I had only THOUGHT nice things about him.

"…I said 'thank you'." I reasoned pathetically. He then smirked amused and pressed a button on his IPod. I looked out the window, not wanting to see his face. It was then that I notice the bus was moving, and had been for 5 minutes. We were in the interstate, amazing.

"You know, you were really nice to me yesterday…" I start off not looking at him. "You got thinking about what you did last night and I was really happy. You were buying me things and laughing and we were having such a good time. It got me thinking more about you. The you that you showed me yesterday, not the façade that you put on at school and with your guy friends. It made me want to know more about you, about your family and what your hobbies are. For some reason I just have the feeling that you are hiding someone really good deep inside and I really want to meet them. It made my heart sore to see you smile and I was just so happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you…" I looked over to him and noticed him looking in the other direction. I wait for his response, anything to my confession. He then turns to me and presses another button on his IPod.

"Did you say something?" He asks. I nearly fall to the floor. I just confessed and he didn't hear it. That took all the courage I had and I know I won't be able to do it again anytime soon. THAT IDIOT DIDN'T HEAR IT.

"Ano…nothing." I sigh defeated and it's then that I notice what he's wearing; a blue flannel top and long jeans. They look great on him, but they remind me a little too much of what NightRave said he would wear.

**FLASHBACK **

_NightRave: My school is taking a little trip…to a certain beach._

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: ur kidding me!_

_NightRave: Nope. _

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: EEEEEEE! So I'll get 2 c u?!_

_NightRave: …mayb. _

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: mayb? I'll hunt u down!_

_NightRave: Calm down, yes u can c me. _

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: yay! We finally get 2 meet face 2 face!_

_NightRave: just look 4 the awesomely hot guy, that'll b me._

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: blah, ill look for the nerd with the pocket protector…_

_NightRave: Hn._

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: Don't start. How will I rly kno who u r?_

_NightRave: ill figure out something…_

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: I kno! U can wear a chicken suit!_

_NightRave: No. but that does give me an idea…_

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: wat?_

_NightRave: I'll b the 1 wearing black trunks and a dark blue flannel shirt. _

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: k! I'll b the 1 wearin blue jean shorts and a YELLOW baby doll halter top. _

_NightRave: …yellow…_

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: I'll stand out more!_

_NightRave: hn, g2g. laterz_

_cAlLmEcHeRrY: bye bye Twinkles!_

_NightRave: …babe._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

No way, it can't be him…NightRave. He can't be Sasuke, I know he can't. NightRave was…well he was NightRave and he didn't act anything like Sasuke. At least I don't think so…ARGHH! This is so annoying!

_And you know how much I hate that word._

I sigh and decide to just sleep the rest of the way to the beach so that I can get rid of these annoying and ridicules thoughts.

**OoO **

The beach is nice and warm. The waves of the sea are crashing against the sandy shore and making little spittles of water splash everywhere. The wind is slightly blowing and the air is warm making it seem like a tropical paradise. It was. It was MY tropical paradise. Everything was so peaceful and calm. Students were running around every where and tables set up with drinks and other refreshments were near the walk way to the hotel. Everyone had already been checked in and got their rooms. We all had dumped our stuff in our rooms (I was with Hinata! Ino and TenTen were in another and I wasn't too sure on the guys…) and grabbed our towels and sunglasses and beach bags to put it all in. I was excited, I was happy and I was ready as hell to finally meet my online love.

**NightRave. **

I had been walking around for a while, still wearing the clothes I came in. My bathing suit was underneath and I was eager to get in the water, but I really didn't want to miss the chance to meet NightRave. I had yet to see anyone wearing a dark blue flannel shirt and black trunks. I was starting to loose hope, I was getting disappointed and my hopes were already close to smashing. I then looked over to see the gang (minus Sasuke, he voted to stay in his room for a bit) playing in the water and it was then that I realized something.

I was the one that said I wasn't going to make it easy for **HIM**. Meaning he had to come and find **ME**.

Without a second thought I ran towards the salty blue water, stripped my clothes off (leaving me in my dark green two piece bikini) and jumped in.

**OoO**

It was night and everyone was around the bond fire snuggling up to their special someone. Of which I had yet to find mine, and had lost all hope that I was. I saw Kiba kiss Hinata cheek lightly and she blushed a thousand shades of red. I chuckled. To my side was Ino and she hugged Shikamaru who surprisingly hugged back and whispered something into her ear that made her giggle and pinch his cheek. Even Neji and TenTen were holding hands! I was happy for them and sickly disgusted at myself for feeling…jealousy?

I guess that I thought that maybe, just maybe, by my senior year I would have found someone who wanted to be with me forever. Someone who would kiss my cheek, whisper into my ear and hold my hand. I had thought that I had got that when I met NightRave. But I was only kidding myself and I wasted half a year ignoring any other guy that came my way. (Not that I had many…) I mean come on.

_I didn't even know this guy's __**name**__. _

Before I knew it I was walking away from the fire and down the beach, where I sat and stared at the crashing waves before me. I had waited all day to meet the guy of my dreams, my best friend and my maybe-love. He promised me he would find me that we would meet today. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe he got sick…I tried to reason with myself. I wanted to believe that, I really did. I didn't want to get upset over him. Before I knew it, a tear fell down my cheek followed by more. I buried my head into my knees and started sobbing, too far away for the other party goers to hear or see me.

I felt horrible feeling sorry for myself like this. I had plenty of time, I had my whole life to meet someone knew.

_Again I was just kidding myself. _

I didn't want to meet anyone knew. I wanted NightRave. That simple. I didn't know what he looked like or what his name was. I didn't know what kind of car he drove or how many stories his house had. I didn't know if he was poor or rich, or if he had a job or was looking for one. I didn't know the color of his eyes, if his hair was curly or straight or if he had a snaggle tooth. I didn't know if he was fat, or just downright anorexic, and I didn't know what school he went to. I couldn't wake up and imagine what he looked like, because nothing I conjured up seemed to fit his personality, I didn't know what he looked like.

_**And I didn't care.**_

"Sakura…" I froze at the voice and turned to look at the…intruder. 'NightRave…?' I thought hopefully. When I turned, all my hopes were shattered and I looked down almost disappointingly.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked in his usual I-don't-give-a-damn-voice.

"…nothing." I mumbled.

"Bullshit."

I looked at him and sighed. It's Sasuke and I trusted him. He was, after all, my second maybe-I-loved-person. After NightRave of course.

**Which maybe meant I was two-timing? **

**Maybe.**

"Well…?" He looked at me expectedly and I sighed again.

"I was just…waiting for someone." I mumbled. "I was supposed to meet him here today and he didn't come or didn't' care. Either way it doesn't matter because it's too late now and tomorrow we'll be going home." Another tear slipped down my pale face.

"Who were you waiting for?" Sasuke asked.

And I told him.

I told him the whole story. How I met NightRave and how he was a jerk to me at first, but I later got him to warm up to me. I told him about how NightRave listened to my problems and always had advice or a simple solution to them that always worked. I told Sasuke about how I eventually fell in love with him and how we were going to meet when we both graduated. I told him about our plan to meet here, at the beach. Sasuke listened intensively to each word that came out of my mouth and didn't interrupt or rush me along like I thought he would.

"…and that's it." I finished giving a sad smile. Sasuke stared at the sand for the longest time and then he looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry…" He finally said.

"It's ok, I mean I'm totally fine with it. I can just meet him later…maybe."

"No, that's not what I'm sorry about." I stared at him oddly.

"Then what…?" Sasuke scooted closer to me and grabbed some of my hair. He held it up to his nose and breathed deeply. I blushed and stared at him frozen in place as he planted a soft kiss on my hair that he was holding before letting go and leaning towards my ear.

"I'm sorry that I lost my black trunks and had to wear my white ones…" He then pulled back and pointed to his undoubtedly white trunks decorated with black dragons. I stared at him oddly for a moment, wondering if he was playing with me before realization hit me.

_**I had never told him what NightRave was going to wear. **_

**OoO**

**(A/N) Am I the queen of cliff hangers or what?! Well that was chapter nine, I hopes you liked it. I will be ending this story on chapter ten (the next chapter) or eleven and if anyone thinks that I should write a sequel…TELL ME!!! If not then I will most likely now have all my focus on my other story 'Art is a Bang'. It's DeiSaku story that I'm writing for a requests! It's fun to write though! ^.^**

**Also has anyone here been reading the Shugo Chara manga? I'M SO SAD! Itaku (I think that's how you spell it…)is LEAVING!!!! HE CAN'T LEAVE AMU LIKE THIS!!! WHAT ABOUT THE HUMPTY KEY AND DUMPTY LOCK?!! I'm sorry but I don't like the little blonde annoying pest…YORU IS SOOOO CUTE! =3**

**Oh yeah…IMPORTANT! WHAT SO YOU PEOPLE THINK ABOUT ME WRITING A SASUSAKU VAMPIRE KISSES STORY? I have only seen one other and they still haven't updated. Plus I'm obsessed with it right now…I need to WRITE IT. But I want your opinions first! =D**

**Alright…you all know what time it is…**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!!**

**OrlaTheFluffyDragonRider: YAY REAL CHERRIES!!!! THANKS!!! I'm glad you like it so much! **

**Kiku-Ai: Thanks, glad you like it! **

**MissDramalicious: Thanks and I hope I didn't disappoint! ( I was sort of rushing it…I want to go ahead and work on some other story ideas)**

**Midnight-Shadow-Wolfling: Yeah I know, doesn't everyone need a softy Sasuke in their life…?**

**SasoLOVE111: Glad you like it! Thanks!**

**shikaino-fan: Yeah it was kinda awkward for Sasuke too since he had to act fatherly to the girl he may or may not like…Lol Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**violentreaction16: Lol! I have updated. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Writingtitan: Thanks! **

**maximumride24: Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! **

**Mistyjet: Thanks! Everything has calmed down now…I really appreciate your concern! Thankyou! ^^**

**Akasuna no Akane: Lol glad you liked it! Hope this one was longer.**

**TragedyDawl: Thanks! Yes Sasuke is being nice! THE WORLD IS ENDING. LoL Thanks for reviewing!**

**Japanluva: Thanks and I'm glad you like it! Oh and I appreciate your concern! Everything with my family has calmed down a bit, so it's all good.^^**

**Maybeknot: Thanks! Everything with my family is fine now! Thanks for the concern! ^^**

**no tears left to cry: I have updated! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** is My Middle Name.X: Thanks! And sorry it took so long!**

**Xxiluvemoboyzxx: Thanks!**

**KOKOroprINCess: …I'm a master of disguise. Nothing is what it seems…Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark-Reader-Dude: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**blooming flower08: Lol Thanks! All that blushey-blushey-bikini stuff shall come in the next chapter! **

**Spazz8884: THANKS! Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing! =D**

**TorieStar: You really think so? Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much! **

**Miss-Kawaii-XOXO: LOL yeah everything is good with my family now! Thanks for your concern! WOW! I love all your energy and thanks for telling me to take my time; it really took a lot of stress off of me write now! THANKYOU!!! =3**

**SHYivy: Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Michi16: LOL I'm glad you like it so much, thank you! Love you too!**

**Sadbrowneyes976: It's okay! Exclamation points are good! Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**SilverMoonCat: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**vicki is a mermaid princess: I'm so happy to hear you say you like it so much! Thank you! **

**CrazySasuSakuLover: IHaveUpdated! IHaveUpdated! IHaveUpdated! IHaveUpdated! Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**sasuke sakura lover1250: It's not over yet my friend! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! ^^**

**Thanks all reviewers!!! It's you people that keep me writing! =3 please review! Thanks for reading this far! **

_M__**a**__k__**e**_ a **w**i**s**h,

_cutelittleuchihagurl_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) OMG! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! I warn you all now that it will be short and kinda cliché. Lots of SasuSaku and humor though! THANKS FOR REVEWING EVERYONE!!!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto. Suck on that. Ha. Ha.**

**(There will not be any review responses seeing as this is the last chapter, however don't let that discourage you from reviewing!)**

_**OoO**_

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

_By: cutelittleuchihagurl_

**CHAPTER 10:**

"…What are you…? Do you…?" I was shocked; at a total lose of words. Sasuke sat across from me, his face showing a mix of amusement and anticipation.

_What. The. Hell…?_

While I sat, panting and almost going into shock, he thought that this was funny! Oh yeah ha ha! Let's laugh cause the-guy-you-thought-you-might-love and your cyber best friend/ other-guy-that-you-thought-you-loved just might be the SAME PERSON!!!

"Are you…kidding me?" I asked. Sasuke stared at me, almost cautiously, waiting for what more I might (and do) have to say. "Are you…are you really…him?" If Sasuke was really NightRave, then I wouldn't need to explain.

"I would guess so." Sasuke replied easily enough and my eye brow went up in question. "I really am, I'm NightRave. You should know that by now Cherry…" Sasuke looked down towards the tan sand; his hair was being played with in the wind. He really looked like a different person, then from when I first met him. Sasuke now looked like someone I just might be able to picture myself with and now that I think about it, I still want to be with him.

"I should know…? You act totally different in the real world! How was I suppose to know?!" I was panting from the stress, and I realized just how big of a deal this was. NightRave was the guy that I had planned to meet after graduation, the guy that I flirted with on numerous occasions, the guy that I trusted, the guy I confided in and now…now I find out that it's the guy who up until about a month and half ago only caused me pain?

"…You don't believe me…do you?" Sasuke murmured looking up at my face, and staring deep into my emerald eyes. It was a mistake I realized, to stare back into his beautiful onyx eyes. Because every time I did, the world just seemed to melt away and Sasuke and I are in our own little universe. "Maybe I can change your mind." He whispered, and I almost gasped to find his face nearing mine. Sasuke placed his right hand on my shoulder and started massaging my tense muscles, and when I felt his breathe on my face I closed my eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, our lips brushed together slightly but Sasuke made no move to go farther.

"Sorry…I couldn't find a chicken suit either…"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." Sasuke crushed his lips to mine and I squeaked from the sudden pressure. My arms automatically wound themselves around his neck and my fingers played with his hair, earning a groan. I felt one of Sasuke's hands tangle in my pink locks while the other lightly skimmed my waist with his fingertips, sending chills down my spine. I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next, or what was going on really. I didn't have experience in the field of boys (like some of my other friends…coughInocough) and that included kissing.

We finally parted when our lungs were screaming for air and Sasuke's skillful lips somehow found their way to my neck. He gave light butterfly kisses and nipped at my pulse, I moaned at the sensation. I let out an audible squeak when Sasuke bit down with a little more force, pain awakening in my senses, but it was quickly washed away when Sasuke started lapping my wound (love bite?) with his tongue.

"Sasuke that hurt…" I mumbled, still panting and a blush on my cheeks. Sasuke glanced up at me and stopped kissing my neck before looking me in the eye. I blushed even more; my face felt like it was burning as Sasuke pushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Well its better isn't it?" He suddenly exclaimed. I stared at him oddly.

"What is?"

"Weeell, I was planning on writing 'Sasuke Uchiha's property' with a permanent marker on your forehead (there's room up there), but instead I decided to bite your neck and freak you out. It's a bit painful, but highly effective." Sasuke explained teasingly. I felt my neck where he had bit me and then glared at him.

"What are you, Dracula? And effective for what?" Sasuke smirked and shook his head at me, probably thinking that he was talking to an idiot.

…_**That (hot) bastard. **_

"Let me put this in terms you can comprehend. I don't want any other guys looking at you. Got that?" Sasuke explained slowly, emphasizing each word.

I sat dumbfounded. This (undeniably hot, sexy, good-looking) guy, is jealous over (plain, average, little-too-big-forehead) me. Is this really happening? I bet I'm dreaming! First NightRave is Sasuke and Sasuke is NightRave and then Sasuke kisses me and I kiss him back. Then he thinks it's funny and ALMOST laughs at me and then he says he's preventing potential suitors by warding them away with a love bite.

**Guaranteed or your money back.**

_And it was FREE BABY!_

"Are you drunk?" I finally ask. He has to be, or he's an evil alien here to suck my brain out. I hope it's the first one.

(He's had a taste! And he's back for more! Call the men in black! Neck-biting alien on the loose!)

"No I'm not drunk, I really mean it. Sheesh are you slow tonight or what?" Sasuke flicked my forehead and bent down to look at my neck. "Hmm…I'm pretty proud of myself…" He muttered. Sheesh! Vampire much! Well he has the dark hair and eyes, and the pale skin…now I wonder where his fangs are.

(SASUKE, it's time for a visit from Mr. Dentist!)

"What the hell?! Sakura?!" I had currently jumped Sasuke and was now sitting on the (potential vampire) boy, I just wanted a good look at his teeth. Sasuke struggled underneath me, flailing his arms in every direction and wasn't pushing me off because I said he could 'Hurt me because I'm fragile'.

"Hold still! I just want a look at your fangs!" I gripped his hair and held his head still. I forced his mouth open and took a look at his canines; they looked pretty humanish to me…whatever. I stood up off the boy (Man! He's 18 for gawd's sake!) and brushed the sand off my clothes. Sasuke cursed and stood up with me, looking at me like I was mental or something.

**And I'm not.**

(Well I am smart…but that's different!)

"What the Hell was that about?!" Sasuke finally ground out, clenching his teeth. I smiled innocently at him, making him wince and hugged him.

"I was just making sure you weren't a vampire. You'd be surprised these days…"

"…Sakura?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you on medication? And have you forgotten to take said medication?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you belong in a psych ward."

"Ehhhhh! Wrong answer!" I pushed Sasuke away from me and walked down the shore towards the bonfire. I heard Sasuke running behind me and then he stopped when he got to my side. He then put an arm around my shoulder and put on a stoic face.

(Question Time!

What is the illness in which the person has two or more personalities?

QUE JEPORDY MUSIC!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BEEP!

What is…Multiple personality disorder?

BINGO! You win nothing!

END OF QUESTION TIME)

At the bonfire, I saw Ino and Shikamaru snuggling together, obviously something had happened. Neji and Tenten were no where to be seen, while Kiba was tickling Hinata and making her giggle. When Ino saw me and the muscular arm around my shoulder, she grinned and winked. Hinata looked up surprised and then lightly smiled at me. Kiba didn't hide it, he gaped.

"Sakura and the Uchiha? What the…? Has Hell froze over?" Kiba sputtered. I laughed lightly and Sasuke smirked. "Wow…and Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's that on your…oh man! Way to go Sasuke!" Kiba whistled and I blushed, covering up the hickey that Sasuke gave me.

_Life is sooooo unfair._

"Sakura." Sasuke suddenly whispered in my ear and I shivered. Out of pleasure or the cold, who cares? He leaned down towards my ear and whispered something that made my heart swell and all the air in my lungs seemed to have escaped.

…_psssst._

_I love you…_

I wrapped my arms around the man of my dreams and snuggled into his neck. I then kissed his cheek and pulled his hair a bit to bring his head down lower.

"Ditto." I whispered and then I pushed him off the log and he landed in the sand, shocked. I grinned and grabbed a marshmallow, poking a stick through it before sticking it over the fire.

_Okay…I guess life isn't too bad._

_I mean hey,_

_I can deal with it._

"Hey Sasuke? How did you come up with the name NightRave anyway? It's so unlike you to be creative…"

"Well…I like raves and they happen at night. I think I was drunk at the time."

"Oh, I see."

_**MAYBE.**_

_**Just MAYBE I can deal with it.**_

_**OoO**_

**AHHHH! CLICHÉ ENDING!!!!! THE HORROR!!!! Okay ANYWOODLES! If anybody wants me to create a sequel please send a review or message saying so (and if you have any ideas on what it should be about please tell me!)! If I don't have enough people saying they want one, I won't write it. **

**Also I am taking requests for a SasuSaku fic! (I just love that couple! They are soooo cute!) Send me messages please telling what genre, AU or not, what you want in it or just the general idea of the story! Also you could include the minor pairings or an OC. I'm up for it all! ^.^**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

_~cutelittleuchihagurl_


	11. SEQUEL! AUTHOR NOTE!

**ELLO! Okay…about a sequel. I shall be writing a sequel, though it may take a while because I really want to get writing on some of my other story ideas. So just be on the look out, and the sequel will be named…**

**Turn The Page **

**Thankyou everyone who reviewed Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover!!! I love you guys! Also I got around 9,000 hits on this story…wow. I'm a happy camper! Um please send me (review or just pm me) your thoughts or ideas on the sequel or anything about this fic. All the questions like how Sasuke knew Sakura was cherry and all that, they will be answered in the sequel!**

**Thank you for staying with me this far in this story. Luv you.**

_cutelittleuchihagurl _


	12. OKAY GUYS! UPDATE! QUESTIONS!

**OKAY GUYS, I AM SO READY TO WRITE THE SEQUEL!**

**Seriously this time. I am.**

However before I start, I want to make sure that this story will be just as enjoyable as the last one.

Soooooooo, erm. YEAH.

I would love it if you guys would tell me what you liked about "Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover"

Also, if you have any questions about anything, I mean ANYTHING, ask me and I can work that into the story.

Give me some ideas if you want, my brain is FULL OF THEM, though I would love to hear what you guys want.

Um hear are some questions…

**1) Oh, and if I say, I don't know…gave Sakura a "suitor" that made Sasuke jeeeaaaoloouus, who would you want?**

**2) And say what if I gave Sasuke a "suitor", who would you want?**

**3) Did you laugh at the "Sasuke is a vampire thing"?**

**4) Did you like how I had Sakura's opinion on things?**

**5) Should this story be more serious?**

**6) Do you want Deidara in this story? (I had a lot of people happy because I mentioned him…)**

**7) Who wants Sasuke to kick Naruto's ass some more? (Personally, I do.)**

**8) Ino and Hinata…? Are 2 friends enough for Sakura? Think I should add someone else? Who?**

**9) Do you like ferrets?**

**10) Have you seen "Vampires Suck"? (I did the first night it came out…it was GREAT)**

**11) Err…Jacob or Edward?**

**Before I continue with the questions…YES, everything I'm asking does have some effect on the story line.**

**CONTINUE!**

**12) Oh, yeah, who wants more internet chattage?**

**13) Your dream vacation location?**

**14) Should Sasuke keep his cold personality or loosen up a bit? (Just a bit not a lot)**

**15) OH OH OH, should Sakura and Sasuke's relationship be out in the open or secret?**

**16) Did you like the way I answered your reviews after the story?**

**18) If you have any ideas or any questions, ask me. I don't bite.**

OKAAAAAY, so I'm gonna give people some time to answer these! Then I will immediately get writing on the story, ummmmm, yeah.

**ALSO, check out my awesome youtube web-show "Laugh My Booty Off TV"**

It's great.

I love you guys! Ciao!

_Cutelittleuchihagurl~_


End file.
